If You Only Knew
by DearPeggySchuyler
Summary: Rachel meets a mysterious guy at the music store. He’s charming, interesting, good-looking... But the only problem is that he’s also Kurt’s crush. Glee Fanfic with Blainchel (Blaine/Rachel)
1. When I Met You

**A.N./ Hi, I'm back with a new fanfic! I wanted to try something a little bit different so even though the ship is still Blaine and Rachel, the story takes place in the beginning of season 2 BUT, it's not the same scenario. In fact it's what I think would have happened if Blaine and Rachel had met before Kurt and Blaine met.**

 **So, let's start...**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee or any of its characters, if I did I would be rich and best friend with Jonathan Groff.**

OooO

Rachel sighed. She was still in the store looking for the right song to sing, and she had entered the store almost an hour ago. She flipped through the music sheets, hoping to finally find something that would fit. She needed to find the right song to sing to Finn so he would forgive her. She was still searching when someone suddenly appeared in front of her, making her gasp.

"Looking for something?" She heard.

She lifted her head, seeing the man who was talking to her. He was good-looking, his smile immediately got her attention. He had black hair with a lot of gel, and he seemed to be the same age as her.

"I, Hum, yeah." She stuttered, she wasn't really used to stranger talking randomly to her.

"For something special?" He asked, smiling.

Oh, his smile... Why was it so hypnotizing?

"Actually, I need a song to apologize to my boyfriend."

The boy raised his eyebrow at her, and she didn't know why, but she explained him.

"He kind of told me that the way I dressed made me look uptight and when, after a series of events, I decided to change my style and I came to school dressed like Britney Spears in 'One more time' he told me that he wanted me to dress like I used to, and I told him that I didn't want to, and that if he wanted me to then he had to quit football and he didn't quit so I decided to dress like I used to but I was still mad at him and..." She stopped when she realized it was maybe a lot to say to someone you just met. "Let's just say I want to apologize because I overreacted."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, frowning, and then he just said: "Well, first of all, if your boyfriend thinks your style his lame, then he's the one who's lame."

Rachel blushed as she felt his look on her. She was dressed as always, skirt and sweater. She had stopped the 'Britney style', since Finn didn't like it.

"And secondly, he doesn't have any right to tell you what you should wear or not." He continued. "So I honestly don't understand why you want to apologize."

"Because I'm sorry for the way I acted." Rachel answered, not really sure of herself.

"Well then," he said, grabbing some music sheets, "I think that song would be great."

Rachel looked at the piece of paper, reading 'The Only Exception' on it. She wanted to thank the mysterious guy for the suggestion but she couldn't find him.

On her way home, Rachel tried to forget her encounter with the guy in the music store. She didn't even knew him, so why was she thinking about him? It's true he had a beautiful smile... But that wasn't a reason. And she had Finn. She had to focus on Finn.

OooO

"I sort of met someone." Kurt said.

They were at the Lima Bean, taking a coffee. Rachel had apologize to Finn, and now they were okay. He was back in the football team, and she wasn't really glad, but he was her boyfriend so she accepted it. She needed something to distract her, which is why she had wanted to take a coffee with Kurt.

"Really? When? Who is he? What does he look like? Does he like Patti LuPone? She asked.

"Well,I met him when I was at Dalton. His name is Blaine and he's the soloist of the Warblers and I know he's supposed to be out of my league because he's the competition but he's handsome, he sings lovely and he does like Patti LuPone. We took a coffee and talked with some of his friends and... I think I like him."

"That's great!" Rachel said. "I'm so happy for you!"

And it was true, she honestly was really happy for him. She knew it hadn't been easy for Kurt to be the only openly gay guy at school, and also the fact that he had liked Finn, even thought Rachel was the one Finn liked, and also Finn wasn't gay. But now, he seamed so happy.

"So... Is he gay?" She asked.

"He definitely is. He confirmed it to me." Kurt nodded.

Rachel smiled. She hoped something good would finally happen to Kurt, because he really deserved to be happy.

OooO

The following day she went to school, and everything went as usual. At the end of the day she headed toward the music classroom for the Glee club. The Glee club was the only moment of the day when she could really be herself, without caring about what the others thought of her. They may didn't like her every time, they may find her loud and annoying, but still, the Glee club was her family.

But when she entered the room, Santana and Finn were yelling at each other. That's a thing they were doing a lot this time, Finn pointing the fact that maybe Brittany was more than a friend to Santana.

"You don't have any rights to say that!" Santana shouted.

"Of course I do, if it's so obvious!" Finn yelled.

"No! You don't! Plus, you don't know anything about it!" Santana yelled back.

"Come on Santana, admit it, we all know the truth." Finn said.

"Oh, now you want to talk about admitting, about truth?" Santana said.

She noticed Rachel in the corner of her eyes and turned to face her.

"Well, Rachel," Santana started, "your boyfriend lied to you because we did slept together."

Rachel breath got caught in her chest. She couldn't believe it. Santana was lying, right?

"Rachel..." She heard Finn say.

She turned to face him, she wanted to know the truth. Needed to know that what Santana's was saying was a lie.

"It it true?" She asked.

"Rachel I..." He started.

"Did you really slept with Santana and lied to me about it?" Rachel, said, not caring about the other members of the Glee club who were watching them.

"I..." Fin said, without continuing his sentence.

"Damn it Finn! Just say the truth!" She almost yelled.

Finn looked at his shoes, like he was ashamed. "Yes."

Rachel felt sick, and she couldn't stand being here, in front of him. She felt a tear streaming down her cheek and she ran out of the room. She ran in the hallway, heading toward the toilets. When she arrived, she closed the door behind her and fell on the ground, sobbing.

She couldn't believe it. How could Finn did this to her? It's true she had lied to Finn when she had tell him she had slept with Jesse, but then she had admitted that they hadn't done anything. But Finn... Finn had lied to her face, saying that he loved her and that he hadn't slept with Santana.

She was hurt, and unfortunately, Rachel didn't really made good choices when she was hurt. Which is probably why she went to Noah. They made out a bit, but then he said he didn't want to betray Finn. That's when she realized that she had made a huge mistake. Because Finn had slept with Santana when they weren't together, but currently, Finn and Rachel were a couple, which meant that Rachel had cheated on her boyfriend.

OooO

She had admitted to Finn that she had cheated on him. He had not reacted well, and had broke up with her. And now she was back in the music store, looking for a song. Weirdly, she wasn't even surprised. It's not like Finn would have been happy to learn that his girlfriend had kissed his best friend, so she had expected him not to react well, but... now she didn't know what to do. She had to apologize because she needed him. She had been mad at him, yes, but she loved him nevertheless.

"Still looking for a song to apologize to your boyfriend?" A voice suddenly said next to her.

Rachel gasped and when she turned, she was startled to see the mysterious young man she had met at the music shop a few days ago.

"Actually, he's my ex-boyfriend." She said shyly.

"Oh?" He said, like he wanted to know more.

And like the other time, it seamed so natural to talk to him even though she didn't know him.

"I learned that he slept with a girl when we were on a break, and he lied to me about it, and I was mad so I kissed his best friend and let's say he didn't take it well." She explained.

The guy nodded, he seemed to be thinking.

"Well," he said after a moment, "from what I know, your ex-boyfriend made mistakes too. So why do you feel the need to apologize?"

Rachel wasn't expected that, and she didn't really what to answer to it.

"Because I love him," she finally said, " and we're like that, we break up and we get back together all the time, but I know we are meant to be together."

"I don't want to be rude, but he doesn't seem to be the perfect boyfriend..." He started.

"Well at least he didn't crack an egg on my head." Rachel said quietly, and the guy looked at her weirdly. "It's a long story." She just said.

"Anyway, I think you could find way better." He said smiling.

"It's just... It's not like there are a lot of guy who wants to date me." Rachel said, her expression saddening.

"I'm sure there are. I mean, you are beautiful, and you seem intelligent, and probably talented since you hang out in this store a lot."

Rachel blushed. Was he flirting with her? They started to talk a little bit and he was funny and interresting, but then, Rachel's phone vibrated. She took it in her hands, and saw it was her father, asking her to go home.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go." Rachel said, before leaving the store.

It's only when she was in the bus that she realized that she hadn't take the mysterious guy's phone number. And she didn't even knew his name. Why hadn't she thought of asking him what was his name? It was a basic information and she had forget it. Well, she hoped she would see him another time.

OooO

"He's like a Disney prince." Kurt said. "I can't wait for you to meet Blaine!"

They were at the Lima Bean, waiting for Blaine, because Kurt wanted to introduce him to Rachel. She was happy to finally meet the guy Kurt was talking day and night about.

"I can't wait either." Rachel admitted.

Finally, someone approached the table.

"Hi!" The person said.

Rachel lifted her head with a smile to greet him, but her expression changed as she recognized the guy she had met two times. The only difference was that this time, he wore a Dalton Academy uniform. Blaine seemed to have recognize her as well. It was awkward.

"Blaine, this is Rachel, my best friend, and Rachel, this is Blaine." Kurt said happily.

Rachel decided to act like it was the first time she had seen him. "Nice to meet you." She said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." He responded, which meant he had chose play along and act as if he had never met her."

She tried to listen to Kurt telling how he and Blaine had met, but she couldn't. All she could do use on was Blaine. She couldn't believe it. Her mysterious guy was Kurt's crush.

OooO

 **A.N./ This is the end of the first chapter! I would love to know what you think about it :)**


	2. The Kiss

**A.N./Here we go, this is the second chapter, this time from Blaine's point of view. Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters, if I did, Indiana Mendel would have sang the entire album of _Wicked_.**

OooO

Blaine was starring at the brunette who was sat in front of Kurt. When he realized it, he stopped and just sat next to Kurt.

"Kurt told me a lot about you." Blaine said.

Rachel blushed, and he realized that the girl Kurt told him about was so much like the girl he had met in the music store. Of course they were the same girl. And now that she was in front of him, it was so clear.

"He told me a lot about you too." She answered, looking at her hands.

It was weird that she couldn't even watch him. He thought they had got along well, or maybe her attitude had changed towards Blaine because of Kurt's presence.

They talked a little bit, and it was a little bit less awkward. Until Kurt left the table to go to the bathroom, the awkwardness coming back.

"So... you're Blaine." Rachel said after a moment.

"And you're Rachel." Blaine said. "It's weird you know, that we met before and we didn't even know each other's name and that we knew Kurt.

"Yeah." She said. "I didn't know you were gay."

"I am." He confirmed.

And for a moment she seamed disappointed, and he didn't know why.

"Did you ex-boyfriend like the song?" He asked.

"He's still my ex-boyfriend so no, he didn't." She answered.

"Oh." He said, and weirdly, he felt relief that she was still single.

They remained silent for a long moment and he was thankful that Kurt came back so it wasn't so awkward.

"I hope we will start working for the sectionals soon." Kurt said. "Because last year we didn't work enough, and that's why we weren't selected for the Nationals. Well, at least this year they won't be any Finn and Rachel's duet since you two broke up."

"Hey! Our duet was great last year!" Rachel said.

"Sure, that's why we lost." Kurt said.

Rachel pouted and crosses her arms, and Blaine couldn't help but laugh. She was cute when she was doing that. Rachel didn't seam to be upset, and she laughed a little.

"So, I heard you were in the Warblers?" Rachel asked Blaine, and it seems like now they were comfortable around each other.

"Yep. I'm the soloist actually." He confirmed.

"Well, then I guess we will meet again." She said.

OooO

Blaine had started to spend more time with Kurt. He was a friend, but he didn't know if there really was something more.

"Rachel is being really annoying this days." Kurt sighed.

They were taking a coffee at the Lima Bean, something they did often recently.

"Why?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's constantly talking about Finn." Kurt explained. "Like, 'oh, that's were Finn and I used to seat for lunch time' and 'I saw this movie with Finn once'. I understand that she misses him, but she needs to move on, the guy broke up with her, it's over."

"Don't be rude, some people need more time." Blaine said.

Kurt just shrugged, not convinced. "She can be such a drama queen sometimes..." He said.

"Like you?" Blaine said, amused.

"Okay, we _both_ are drama queens, I admit it. But she's... She's Rachel, and she can't let Finn go, even if it is what's best for her. I want her to be happy, you know." Kurt said.

Kurt's phone buzzed and he took it.

"It's Rachel." He said. "She wants to know what food she should buy for the party."

"The party?" Blaine asked.

"She's throwing a party at her house this weekend because her fathers won't be there. You can come if you want, I mean, there won't be a lot of people except for the Glee club members, and I'm sure Rachel would be glad." He said.

"Well then, I'd love to come!" Blaine said, smiling.

"Great!"

OooO

To be honest, the party was lame. When he had arrived, he had tried to talk with Kurt's friends, but he only knew Mercedes and Rachel so it was a little bit complicated. But really, nobody seamed to have fun, and he was starting to ask himself why he had wanted to come. Probably to make Kurt happy. And also to see Rachel again.

When Puck suggested they drank alcohol, Rachel immediately refused, but when she realized that her party wasn't so fun, she said yes. Puck came back with a ton of bottles and everybody started to drink.

"Let's get this party started!" Puck shouted, serving alcohol to everybody.

Blaine didn't know if it was because of the alcohol, but everyone seamed different now. Everyone had drink and he could see Brittany dancing in front of Artie, Santana and Sam making out, Quinn and Lauren yelling at Puck, Mercedes and Tina laughing, and Rachel was glued to her ex-boyfriend, Finn. Blaine wanted to tell her that Finn wasn't worth it, that she should let him go.

"Are you having fun?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah!" Blaine answered before he continued to dance.

He danced and drank until he realized that he was starting to be drunk, and that he maybe should stop, but the music was loud and everyone was having fun so he continued anyway.

"Let's play spin-the-bottle!" Rachel shouted.

Blaine laughed. That was a kid game, who would want to play spin-the-bottle in High School? But he was drunk and everyone was sitting in a circle so he sat with them. First, Sam and Brittany kissed, and Santana didn't seam to like that. Then Rachel took the bottle to spin in it and it landed on... Blaine. He laughed because he was so intoxicating he found that funny, and as Rachel got closer to him, he realized what was going to happen.

"Blaine Warbler, I'm going to rock your world!" She said.

And he wanted to tell her that his real name was Anderson, not Warbler but her mouth was on his and he didn't think anymore.

Surprisingly, he liked it. No, he loved it. Her lips were soft and it tasted amazing. He intensified the kiss as he put his hands on her cheek, trying to have more of her, and honestly he didn't want to stop. But Kurt was clapping in his hands and saying that it was finished and Rachel broke the kiss, smiling. He had never really noticed, but she was beautiful. Even in this weird green dress. And she had beautiful hair too, brown curls that were falling on her shoulders. And beautiful eyes too.

She declared that Blaine was her new duet partner, and he couldn't refuse, so he came on stage, took one of the pink glittering microphones and sang with her 'Don't you want me'. It was fun, and she had such a beautiful voice and it made him want to go to McKinley High School just so he could sing with her all the time.

Once the song was over, he wanted to resume kissing Rachel, but Kurt grabbed him by the wrist and told him that they had to go, even as he whined.

He turned his head to look at the girl he just parted from. She was pouting. She was cute when she pouted. He decided something, this party wouldn't be the last time he would see Rachel.

OooO

Blaine woke up the next morning with a headache. He had never drank this much before, and he wasn't going to repeat that, because having an hangover wasn't really fun. He opened his eyes, and that's when he noticed that he wasn't in his bedroom. He panicked and sat, seeing that was next to him in the bed, but he wasn't expecting him to be there so he screamed.

Kurt woke up suddenly and seamed fuzzy.

"Did we...?" Blaine asked and Kurt raised his eyebrow, so he continued his sentence. "Did we hook up?" He asked.

"No, of course not. You were too drunk to drive and you fell asleep on the bed when we got here so I let you sleep here, that's all." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, and the two boys stood silent for a moment.

"How did you find the party?" Kurt asked.

"It was cool." Blaine answered.

And as he was saying that, he remembered all that had happened the previous night. It was more than cool, especially the kiss with Rachel. But... he wasn't supposed to like it, he was gay. It didn't make sense... Maybe he liked it just because he was drunk? Yeah, that had to be the reason why. Because otherwise, Blaine didn't know what it meant. Did it mean that he wasn't gay?

He came home in the morning, his head still aching. He went to his bedroom and lay on the bed to get some rest. But then he received a message on his phone. He took it, and saw that the message was from Rachel.

'Hi! It's Rachel (in case you don't remember, the party last night was hosted at my house, and we also met two times at the music store). Anyway, do you remember when we kissed? Because I do and it was like FIREWORKS. Which leads to my question: would you like to go out someday (with me)? I won't be mad if you say no but I hope you'll say yes. XOXO Rachel'

He took a minute to read the message again. And again. And then he wondered if he was dreaming. He was not dreaming, and he had to say, he would like to go out with Rachel someday. So he just answered yes, that he would love to hang out with her, and she answered a few minutes later with a smiley face.

He smiled. He didn't know how it would go, but he was happy to spend some time with Rachel, the girl he had made out with a party where he was drunk. Honestly, he was confused. He didn't know if he had liked kissing Rachel because of the alcohol or just because he had like it. But maybe going on a date with Rachel would help him understand.

OooO

"Why the heck are you planning on going on a date with Rachel?" Kurt said, entering the coffee shop and sitting in front of Blaine.

"I... She asked me, and I said yes." Blaine said.

"Why?" He asked. "You're gay, Blaine! And it's not fair if you lead her on."

Blaine took a deep breath. He didn't know how to tell him.

"I may not be gay." He finally said.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said, incredulous.

"I liked the kiss I shared with Rachel, so maybe I'm bisexual, I don't know." Blaine said.

"You can't... You're _gay_ Blaine!"

"Stop saying that, you can't know what I am or what I am not."

Kurt seamed taken aback.

"You want to know the real reason why I am angry? Well, that's because I like you Blaine." Kurt said, looking straight in Blaine's eyes. "But since you want to go on a date with Rachel I guess you don't feel the same." He snapped, getting up and heading towards the exit of the coffee shop.

"Kurt!" Blaine tried to call him.

But Kurt didn't listen, just left the place without looking behind him.

OooO

Blaine was stressed. He didn't know why, but he was stressed. He got inside of the car his dad had offered him for his birthday and he drove to Lima. He arrived in front of the Berry's house and he got out to press the doorbell. He waited. Then, the door opened, and he saw Rachel standing in the doorway. She wore a red dress and her hair were straightened. He couldn't help but thinking she was very beautiful.

"You're beautiful." He said, and she blushed, her cheeks becoming lightly pink.

"Thank you." She answered, looking at her shoes.

Blaine took Rachel's arm and lead her to his car. They got in the car and went to the restaurant.

When they arrived in front of the Bread Sticks, he opened the door for her and took her hand. They entered the restaurant and a waiter placed them at a table for two.

Blaine was nervous. He wanted to start a small talk with Rachel, but he didn't know how to. Truth is, he hadn't think about it. The last time they had saw each other, they were drunk. So the situation was completely different.

"What's up?" He asked.

Rachel lifted her head, dropping the menu she was watching on the table.

"Nothing new, I work really hard to get good grades, but that's what I always do. Oh, and I feel like I'm the only one who wants to win the Regionals this year."

"I'm sure they care about Regionals." Blaine said.

"Maybe." She said. "It's just... I need this victory because it would really help me getting into NYADA and..."

"Wait a minute, you want to get into _NYADA_?" Blaine asked, curious.

"Yes, that's like, my number _one_ Performing School where I want to go. And then, I will conquer Broadway." She explained.

"Wow, I had no idea you were so interested in Musical Theatre." He said.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Rachel said.

"Well, then I guess we have to change that." He said with a smirk.

OooO

When Blaine got home this night, he was more confused than ever. He had learned a lot about Rachel, and the more they talked together, the more he realized that he really liked her. But there was Kurt. He saw him as a friend, but he knew Kurt liked him, he could see it in his eyes. So he didn't know what to do, and what to think of it. He had always think he was gay, but now he didn't know... Was he bisexual?

He received a text from Kurt asking him if he wanted to meet at the Lima Bean to take a coffee. He answered 'of course' with a smiley, because he wanted to apologize and stay friend with him. So he drove to Lima.

When he arrived, he got into the coffee shop. He spotted Kurt in the line, and noticed that Rachel was there too. He felt weird, like he was nervous again, but he decided to ignore this feeling and to join them.

"Hi!" He said, but he couldn't continue his sentence, as Rachel suddenly kissed him.

He was surprised, that's for sure. When she broke the kiss, he turned his head towards Kurt who looked so helpless. If Blaine decided to say what he really thought, it would break Kurt's heart. He didn't want to destroy their friendship, or Kurt and Rachel's friendship. So he said what would be best for everyone.

"Now I know, I'm 100% gay." He said.

He watched as a hint of sadness appeared in Rachel's eyes before she composed herself.

"I'm... I need to go to the bathroom he said." Leaving the two best friend.

He entered the bathroom. Why did he say that? That wasn't even true. He had thought it was a good idea at the moment. But now, it just seamed... stupid.

He composed himself and get back in the restaurant, joining his friends. But Rachel wasn't there anymore.

"Where's Rachel?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"She left. She said 'I kissed a guy who turned out to be gay, that's song writhing gold!', or something like that."

He felt weird again. He wanted to find Rachel and tell her that he had liked kissing her and that he liked her, but it was impossible.

OooO

 **A.N./ That was the second chapter! I hope you liked it :)**


	3. Be My Valentine

**A.N./Here we go, this is the third chapter, it's from Rachel's point of view and a lot of important things are going to happen... Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, if I did, Glee wouldn't have stopped and there would be at least 12 seasons.**

OooO

Rachel entered her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. She wanted to scream, to shout. She was just so mad at herself. She had though she could start something good with Blaine, they had went on a date, it had went well. Blaine was funny, and charming, he was everything she wanted and more. But then he had said 'I'm 100% gay', and she had felt so bad.

So there she was, laying on her bed, wondering what had gone wrong in her life. Finn had broke up with her and she had made out with a gay guy who then had wondered if he was bi but it turned out he was really gay.

So yeah, she was kind of alone now. And she felt lonely. So she called Kurt, her best friend. It was still weird to call Kurt her 'best friend'. She could still remember when they weren't friends at all. But they had discover they had a lot in common, so why not be friends instead of enemies? Anyway, she took her phone and called Kurt.

She waited a bit, until she heard Kurt's voice through the phone saying 'hello?'.

"I'm alone." She stated.

"I know, Rachel. But you know what they say, 'better alone than in bad company'!" Kurt tried to cheer her up.

Rachel sighted. "I always end up alone. Why? Am I _so_ annoying?" She asked Kurt.

She wanted an honest answer. Wanted to know if she was the reason why men always ran away from her. It's not like she had dated a lot of boys in her life, but the only ones she had dated left her.

"It's not because of you." Kurt reassured her.

She hoped it was true. But truly, she didn't know.

"But please... don't go back to Finn." Kurt said after a moment. "You deserve better. I know he's my step bother and everything so I'm supposed to be on his side, but he messed up. He shouldn't have slept with Santana and lied to you by saying he didn't."

"But I messed up too, I kissed Noah." Rachel said. "I love Finn, I want to be with him."

"I know, but you always end up hurt. I don't want you to be hurt because of Finn again." Kurt said honestly.

"Perhaps this time will be the right time."

OooO

Christmas passed, and Finn still didn't wanted to have anything to do with Rachel. She was desperate. How could she try to start a relationship with Finn again if he didn't even wanted to be in the same room as her? She had tried her best to show him that she was the girl he needed, but Finn seamed to be ignoring Rachel.

Valentine's Day was coming and Rachel was almost sure that she would be spending this day alone.

The Selections also had passed too. She hadn't even had a solo or a duet, she had been in the back. It was the first time, and she didn't like it. But hey, at least they were selected for the Regionals.

Rachel approached the Glee classroom, and she was decided to sing a song to Finn to prove him that she really loved him. She had spent hours trying to find the perfect song, and now she was ready. Nothing could stop her.

But when she entered, no one was here. Maybe she was a little bit early, so she sat at her usual seat and waited. After a few minutes, Santana arrived, her eyes on her phone. She lifted her head, noticed that the only person in the classroom was Rachel and frowned.

"Where is everybody?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, I think they are coming soon." Rachel answered.

Santana sat a few seats away from Rachel and the two girls stayed silent. Santana took her phone and started texting and Rachel started to do her homework. After a moment, Santana stopped looking at her phone.

"I'm sorry." She said. "For sleeping with Finn and and not telling you, I mean. It's just that I didn't think I was the one who had to tell you, but then Finn was assuming wrong things about me and I... I was so angry, I had to tell you. Anyway, I'm sorry."

Rachel wasn't expecting Santana to apologize. Honestly, she had been mad at Santana for a moment when she had learned that her and Finn had slept together. But then, she had just been mad at Finn, because Finn had hurt her. But Santana hadn't really done anything wrong.

"It's okay. You're right, _he_ should have tell me, not _you_." Rachel said.

"You know what?" Santana said, getting up and sitting on the seat next to Rachel. "I know how to make it up to you. I am going to tell you something that nobody knows except for me."

"What?" Rachel asked, curious.

Santana looked at the door to check if anyone was there, and then she approached to talk in Rachel's ear.

"Quinn is cheating on Sam with Finn." She whispered.

Rachel froze in place. She couldn't believe what Santana had just told her.

"Are you sure of it?" She asked, hoping to hear Santana say 'no'.

"Yes." Santana said, every hope Rachel had disappearing. "I saw them in the auditorium, they were kissing."

"Oh." Rachel said.

She shouldn't be surprised. Finn always came back to Quinn. She was prettier and more popular than Rachel. And he had broke up with Rachel. Now at least, she knew things between her and Finn were definitely over.

"I'm sorry." Santana said.

Rachel took her phone, and saw that the Glee club should have started twenty minutes ago.

"It's late and they still aren't here." Rachel said.

"We should go see if they are in another classroom." Santana suggested.

Rachel nodded and the two girls got up and left the classroom. Santana walked through the hallway, with that confidence she always had, and Rachel was following her. They walked past the auditorium, and Santana suddenly stopped, Rachel shoving her despite herself.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"Shhh!" Santana said with a finger on her mouse. "Didn't you hear that?"

Rachel tried to listen to whatever Santana was hearing, and that's when she heard it. Some people was playing music, and others were singing. Santana opened the door and the they entered. While they were walking down the stairs, Rachel saw the entire Glee club, except for her and Santana, who were singing on the stage.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked once the others had finished their song.

"We're rehearsing for Valentine's Day!" Mr Shuester said. "Why weren't you here?"

"We didn't know we had to come in the auditorium today." Rachel explained.

"Didn't you saw the paper I hung on the door?" Mr Shuester asked.

Santana and Rachel both shook their head. So that was what was written on the paper on the door?

"For Valentine's Day, we decided to organize a little concert at Bread Sticks." Kurt explained. "We are going to sing a few songs, and even the Warblers will be there! We'll be against them at Regionals, so it will be like a pre-competition!"

Rachel sighted. She had to go to a restaurant full of couples on Valentin's Day when she was single, and she would have to listen to love songs while people were kissing. Awesome.

OooO

Rachel was sitting in a booth at Bread Sticks, listening to Merced singing 'Halo'. She was relieved when she saw Kurt approaching, waving her. But her smile fell when she saw that Blaine was next to him, wearing his Dalton blazer. Even better, they were holding hands. The two boys sat in front of Rachel, ands she tried to seam natural.

"How are you?" She asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"Good and you?" Blaine answered.

"I'm fine." She answered.

Kurt and Blaine started to talk and she didn't listen, preferring to listen to Mercedes. When the song was finished, Blaine got up.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave you, it's my turn." He said, winking, before joining the Warblers on stage.

Kurt watched him walking until Blaine was with the Warblers, and then he turn back to Rachel.

"We kissed!" He said enthusiastically.

"Excuse me, _what_ ?" Rachel said, not understanding.

"We were rehearsing for a duet yesterday, and we kissed." He said. "I was who kissed him at first, but then he kissed me back. I'm so happy!" He said, clapping his hands.

Rachel felt her heart sink. She didn't know why, she shouldn't expect anything from Blaine, not after he told her he was gay. But it hurt, nevertheless. She faked a smile, because she didn't want to ruin Kurt's happiness.

"That's awesome." She said.

Kurt smiled. The two friends heard Blaine's voice introducing the Warblers and then they started to sing 'Teenage Dream'. She watched them sing a cappella, and she noticed that Blaine was looking at Kurt while he sang. Honestly, she was a little bit jealous. She wished she was the one Blaine was looking at. But then, their eyes met, and she was puzzled. Perhaps she had misunderstood and he wasn't looking at her. But she couldn't help but hope that she really was the one Blaine had been looking at.

OooO

A few days later, Rachel was studying in her bedroom. It was Saturday and it was 10pm, but she really needed to keep a 4.00 GPA if she wanted to be accepted into NYADA, the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. She was studying for a Math test she had the next day when she heard a knock on the door. It was late and her fathers weren't there so she really didn't know who would be knocking on her door and why. She decided to go down stairs and opened the door.

"Blaine?" She said, when she opened the door and she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"Rachel!" He said cheerfully before taking her in his arms.

He was drunk. Definitely drunk. His breath was smelling alcohol and he was acting weirdly.

She tried to separated him from her but he didn't seam to want to, and she finally sat with him on the couch, but he was still embracing her.

"Why are you here Blaine?" She asked.

"I was in a bar not far from here, and I thought 'Why wouldn't I give a visit to my friend Rachel?'." He said.

"So you came by yourself?" Rachel asked.

"Yep. I remembered where you lived, since I came to your party. _Great party_ by the way." He said before burying his head in her hair. "Your hair smells like strawberries." He whispered.

"Okay." Rachel said, getting up, and Blaine pouted. "You need to go home. Do you have somebody at Dalton that I could call?" She asked.

"Nah." He just answered.

Rachel sighted. It was going to be complicated. She took her phone, deciding to call Kurt, because she really didn't know what to do.

"You're beautiful." He said after a moment.

"What?" Rachel asked, because she must have misunderstood.

"You're beautiful." He repeated, and she realized that she had heard right. "And you kiss really good too."

"You're drunk, Blaine." She tried to reason him.

"I mean it. You know, I lied to you when I said I was gay. I don't think I am gay, because I really liked kissing you, but I am not straight so I am bi. It's weird." He said and Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It's _weird_ , 'weird' is a weird word... _weird_..."

While he was lost in his mind, Rachel took her phone and called Kurt, explaining him the situation.

"... I didn't know what to do," she said, "he's really drunk."

"Thank you for calling me Rachel, I'm coming." Kurt said before hanging up.

She looked at Blaine and saw that he had fallen asleep. She wondered if he had said the truth, if he was bi. But no, that was stupid. Blaine was drunk and he was just saying things that didn't make sense.

Kurt arrived fifteen minutes later, and he took Blaine with him. Rachel watched the car leaving her driveway. This night had really been a weird night.

OooO

The following morning, it was Sunday. She slept late and when she got up she did some sport before taking a shower. When she was finished she got dressed and went down stairs to watch TV. Today, she wanted to take some time to herself. She deserved it after all. She worked really hard at school and she gave her best for the Glee club.

She was watching _RENT_ when someone knocked on her door. She had no idea who it was but she opened the door nonetheless. She wasn't expected Blaine to be there. Especially after the previous night,

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Hum, yeah, of course." She said, not really knowing if it was a good idea.

She opened the door wider so he could enter. She watched as Blaine walked inside the living room and closed the door.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" She asked, nervous.

"A... about what I said yesterday, I..." He started but Rachel cut him.

"Yeah I know, you were drunk, and you didn't mean what you said." She said.

"No, that's not... Rachel I was saying the truth." He said, Rachel looked at him and their eyes met. "I lied. I am not '100% gay', because otherwise I wouldn't have loved kissing you and I wouldn't be nervous every time you're around."

Rachel's heartbeat sped up, and she got lost in his eyes. Time seamed to stop for a moment, and she wondered if she was dreaming.

"The truth is, I like you Rachel." He finally said.

She didn't stop him when he kissed her, because she had wanted it for a long time. But she knew there was no going back.

OooO

 **A.N./ This is the end of the third chapter! I would love to know what you thought about it ;)**


	4. Bad Idea

**A.N./Hi! I just wanted to precise some things because I realized I forgot to. First of all, I really do love the characters of Glee. Secondly, everything I write, everything I make the characters do in my story, is not to make the characters look bad. I think everybody makes mistakes and all the characters in my story are probably going to make a few ones.**

 **This being said, I want to thank you for following my story and for the reviews. Thank you :)**

 **Now, let's get back to the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters**

OooO

He kissed her. He had to do it. He had wanted to kiss her every time he had seen her since the last time they had kissed. He just didn't know if she felt the same. He was relieved when she kissed him back. But then, she was pushing him away.

"Oh my gosh." Rachel whispered.

She passed her hands in her hair and walked away from Blaine.

"I am the worst friend in the world." She said, before starting to pace around the room, breathing heavily.

"Rachel..." He started.

"I know Kurt likes you because he told me and he was so happy when he told me he kissed you and then I let you kiss me and I'm the worst friend ever and Kurt doesn't deserve that and..."

"Rachel, calm down." Blaine said to Rachel, who had her back turned to him.

It seamed to finally got her attention as she stopped walking around the room. Rachel slowly turned around to face Blaine but she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were on the floor and he couldn't really figured how she felt.

"You should go Blaine." She said.

Was she serious? He couldn't really understand why she suddenly wanted him out of her house.

"Rachel..." He tried to reason her.

"Get out." She said firmly.

He couldn't stay when she was telling him to go. So he just opened the door and left.

OooO

He looked at Kurt who was stirring his coffee with his spoon, smiling. He sipped his coffee. It was an ordinary day spent with Kurt at the Lima Bean. They spent a lot of time together recently. After school or during the weekend. They often went to the Lima Bean, but sometimes they walked in the mall or in the streets of the town. However, they had never had a real date.

It had been a month since he had kissed Rachel. A month since he had seen her. Since she had rejected him and told him to leave her house. Of course, Kurt had asked him many time if Blaine wanted to spend time with him and Rachel, but Blaine always had excuses. Sometimes he had to 'study for an important exam' and other times he was 'very sick'. Of course, none of that was true, but he wanted to avoid Rachel at all cost. Because he didn't know what he would do if he saw her again.

At least, he was having a great time with Kurt. They had been talking about their lives, about their future, laughing when Blaine had admitted that he wanted to be a farmer when he was a kid. Blaine really felt like he could talk about anything with Kurt.

"You're smiling." Kurt said.

"I am." Blaine confirmed.

Kurt nodded, smiling nervously. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked, and Blaine nodded.

"I... Hum... How can I say that..." Kurt started.

"What?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you need some help? Is it personal?"

"Stop talking Blaine, don't you see I'm trying to take my courage?" Kurt said.

Blaine stopped talking, waiting for Kurt to talk. Kurt took a deep breath, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked. "A real date, not like we use to do."

"I'd love to." Blaine answered with a smile.

OooO

A week later, Blaine was in front of Kurt's house. He had to admit it, he was a little bit nervous. He just hoped the date would go well.

Blaine got out of his car and headed toward the door. He pressed the doorbell and waited. After a few minutes of waiting, he heard footsteps and the doorknob. But when the door opened, it's not Kurt that Blaine saw. Instead, a tall brown guy raised an eyebrow at him.

He figured it was Finn immediately. He hadn't met Finn before, but he knew it was him. Well, obviously, he was Kurt's step brother so it was only logic that if another guy was in this house, it was Finn.

Blaine didn't know why, but he he didn't like him. He hadn't even talk to him, he didn't even know anything about him other than what Kurt had told him, but he felt some sort of disgust for the boy. He didn't know if it was because Finn once was Kurt's crush, or because he was Rachel's ex boyfriend and he didn't like the way he had treated her.

He realized he hadn't thought about Rachel since a long time. But to be face to face with her ex boyfriend who just happened to be a jerk, it was weird and unexpected.

"Who are you?" Finn asked.

"I... I'm Blaine and I..." He tried to say.

Just at this moment, Blaine saw Kurt arriving and he sighed in relief.

"I'm here! Bye Finn!" Kurt said before pushing Blaine outside and closing the door behind them.

Once they were in the car, they fastened their seat-belt and got ready to go.

"I gotta say, I am relieved that I didn't have to talk with your step brother." Blaine admitted.

"Yeah, I figured it would be awkward." Kurt said, laughing a little.

"Ready for our date?" Blaine asked.

"Ready."

OooO

Blaine was driving, he was planning on going to McKinley High School. It was two weeks after Blaine and Kurt's first date, and now they were officially a couple.

Today, Blaine had finished school earlier because one of his teacher was sick. So, he had decided to surprise Kurt.

He parked his car in the parking in front of the school and got out of his car. He walked to the door and entered the High School. He had never been at McKinley High School before, so it was knew to him. He walked through the hallways. Public schools were definitely different from private schools.

Dalton Academy surely was a lot different. But it seamed to be cool to study here. The hallways were almost empty, classes had ended, and Glee club had ended a few minutes ago. He was looking for the music classroom to find Kurt but he stopped when he was in front of the door of the auditorium. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to open the door. It was an odd feeling. It was like a little voice was telling him to enter in the auditorium, like there was some sort of secret he had to discover.

So he opened the door. When he did, he immediately heard a smooth voice singing. When he entered, he saw Rachel on the stage. Blaine recognized the song she was singing, it was 'No One Else' from the Musical _Natasha, Pierre and The Great Comet of 1812_.

He hadn't seen Rachel since the kiss. He was almost sure she didn't want to see him, but he was curious, he needed to see her.

He walked down the stairs. Rachel didn't seam to notice him. She was so focused on her voice. He understood why she wanted to be a Broadway star, she was made for this.

She was singing so perfectly, he could feel all the emotions she was communicating. Suddenly, her voice cracked on a very high note. She stopped singing, taking a deep breath and she resumed the song from the previous verse. But when she tried to hit that hight note, her voice cracked again. She seamed shocked, she tried to resume the song again, but she couldn't, her voice cracked, even if it wasn't a high note.

Her expression changed immediately. She seamed to be afraid now, and she started to breath heavily as she paced around the stage.

Blaine couldn't let her in that state, and when he saw that she was almost hyperventilating, he decided he needed to do something, so he jumped on the stage.

"Rachel." He called.

She lifted her head and finally noticed him. She looked at him with wide open eyes.

"Calm down, you're hyperventilating." He told her.

"You don't understand," she answered, "I can't hit that note, and it's not even the highest note I ever had to hit, I won't be accepted to NYADA, I don't have what it takes."

"Rachel stop, of course you will be accepted." He tried to say but she was still hyperventilating.

He didn't know what to do, so he put each of his hands on each side of her face.

"Rachel you're the most talented person I know. You will be accepted in NYADA, and then you will take Broadway by storm." He said.

And then she kissed him. He didn't realized it right away, but it didn't last long anyway. A few seconds later, she broke the kiss, an expression of shock on her face and then she just ran and left the auditorium. He tried to call her, but she didn't answer so he ran to catch her. But when he opened the door and left the auditorium, he found himself face to face with Kurt.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised.

"I... I wanted to surprise you!" Blaine answered as he tried to found Rachel, but she was already gone.

"I have the _best_ boyfriend!" Kurt said with a smile.

They spent time together, and Blaine tried to be entirely focused on his boyfriend, but he couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. He still couldn't believe she had kissed him. Why, and what did it mean?

OooO

A few weeks later, it was the Regionals. The Warblers were prepared, so Blaine was almost sure they would win. But there was a problem, they were against a team that they didn't know and the New Directions. Blaine knew the New Directions could be dangerous. He became nervous when he thought that he was going to see Rachel. After what had happened in the auditorium, he didn't know how it would go. So he decided he would try to avoid her. It was for the best

The Warblers performed their songs, it was flawless, and then they took their seats to see the other teams perform. A team named the Treble Makers, an all boy team, performed. They were good, but Blaine was sure the Warblers were better.

Then, the New Directions were announced. When the curtain rose, there was only Rachel on stage. He heard the first notes of the song and then she started to sing.

"I think it's an original song." Wes whispered.

Blaine thought it was an original song too. He had never heard this song, and it seamed so personal. He listened to Rachel singing about making mistakes and not knowing how to fix them. It was so sad and so true at the same time. Anybody had already had this feeling, Blaine was one of them.

The song ended, and the audience gave a standing ovation for the team. They were cheering and clapping. But the second song started almost immediately, a most joyful song. It was about how they were losers and they liked it. Blaine liked the message of the song. He had heard from Kurt that the Glee club members were called losers at McKinley, and that the football players loved to throw slushees at them.

At the end of the song, the entire audience was singing with the New Directions and clapping with them.

Honestly, Blaine wasn't even surprised when the New Directions won the Regionals. After their performance, they had to win. When one person from the jury came on stage to hand them their trophy, Blaine could see the smile on Kurt's face. But then he saw Rachel, and their eyes met. He couldn't explain why, but his heart sped up.

OooO

He knew it wasn't a good idea, that he was going to regret it. But he went to Rachel's house anyway. He knocked on the door and when Rachel opened the door, she didn't even seamed surprised. She opened her mouth to speak but Blaine spoke before her.

"I know it's a bad idea, that it's probably a big mistake, but I really don't care anymore." He said. "I want it and I know you want it too."

He knew he shouldn't be here, saying that to Rachel. Because he had a boyfriend, and everything was telling him that they would end hurt at the end. But then she was kissing him and he didn't think anymore. He just kissed her back, and he realized he had been waiting for that for so long as she passed her hand in his hair and he tilted his head to get more of her. He couldn't stop, didn't wanted to, and as much as he knew he should stop, he wasn't going to.

OooO

 **A.N./That's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. The Rule

**A.N./Here is the new chapter, from Rachel's point of view...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

OooO

They had a rule, they never talked about what they were doing.

It was always the same thing. One of them called the other one, and they met somewhere, usually at Rachel's house because Blaine was residing at Dalton, so it was more complicated. Then, they made out for half an hour or so and then it was finished. They never talked about it.

Of course they could talk together. When Rachel came a little early at Dalton and Blaine was doing his homework for example, or when Blaine arrived at the Berry's house and Rachel was freaking out about her NYADA acceptation again. But that had to be _before_. They never talked _after_.

When they were finished, one of them just left. Sometimes, they smiled at each other, but that was all.

It made it easier, not to say what they were doing. That Blaine was cheating on his boyfriend and that Rachel was betraying her best friend, and that they were doing it at least two times a week, and they had started it a month ago.

Not taking about what they were doing, not admitting that this was bad even if they knew it, it made them feel less guilty.

Rachel looked at her phone, she had received a text from Blaine asking her if she wanted to meet at his dorm tomorrow. She knew she should say no, but she couldn't. So she answered with a 'ok', like she used to do.

OooO

The next Saturday, Rachel woke up around 7:00am. She showered, got dressed, ate her breakfast. Then, she went to the dance studio for her ballet class. She liked dancing. Of course, singing was and will always be what she preferred doing, but dancing was so different and so interesting. She liked the way she had to control her body to make the perfect moves, how she moved with the music.

When she arrived at the dance studio she entered the locker-room. There were already a few girls present, but she didn't say anything to them. These girls didn't like Rachel anyway, they were jealous of her talent, and Rachel didn't care about them because she didn't like them either.

When she was dressed she went in the studio and the class started a few minutes later. She danced as if she was the only one in the room, not caring about the others who, _obviously_ , were less talented than her. She executed her pirouettes, arabesques and entrechats with graciousness and elegance.

When the class was finished, she left, saying goodbye to the professor. She came home, took a shower and ate something for lunch before she got ready to go to Westerville.

She usually took the bus to go Westerville, where Dalton Academy was situated. That's what she did this time. She chose in a seat in the back of the bus and put her earphones in her ear. She closed her eyes and listened to the album of Dear Evan Hansen. When the bus stopped in front of the private High School she got out of it and headed towards the doors.

She texted Blaine to tell her she was there and she entered. Of course she entered by a back door, she didn't really wanted to be seen. Plus, she was almost certain that girls weren't allowed in the dorms, since it was an all-boy school.

She knew which hallways were less used, and where to go not to be seen. When she arrived in front of Blaine's dorm she entered, but he wasn't here. She sat on his bed to wait for him. He arrived five minutes later.

"I'm sorry," he said, " I was at the library."

He dropped his books on his desk and lifted his head to look at Rachel, raising an eyebrow when he did so.

"You style your hair into a bun now?" He asked, looking at Rachel's brown hair.

"I had a ballet class earlier, I just kept my hair the way it was then," she explained.

"It looks good on you." He said, sitting next to Rachel.

He put his hand on her cheek and leaned to kiss her. They kissed and when his tongue asked for entrance in her mouth, she parted her lips. She always did.

When she was kissing Blaine, she wasn't thinking about anything else. She wasn't thinking about school, her future, her social life and all the problems in her life. No, all that was pushed away for half an hour, during which she could just enjoy.

She had to say, she really loved kissing Blaine. He was a good kisser and she felt like someone cared about her. And there was something about him, she ignored what, that intrigued her.

When they had started whatever they were doing, a month ago, Rachel had thought that it would be a way to stop thinking about Blaine and to stop wondering about how it would be to kiss him again. But once they had started, she could never get enough of him, he was like a drug. She knew he would be bad for her in the end, but she couldn't stop anyway.

She gasped when she heard a knock on the door. Blaine broke the kiss and turned his head towards the door. She looked at Blaine, hoping to understand, but he seamed to be as lost as her. He obviously wasn't expecting someone.

"It's me." They heard Kurt's voice through the door.

She froze in place. Out of all the scenarios, all the people that could have knock on this door, it had to be Rachel's best friend and Blaine's boyfriend. Never once she had imagined they would have been caught. And now she didn't know what to do.

She looked up to Blaine, panicking. He looked at her with wide eyes, and she knew he was panicking too.

"I know my visit wasn't planned but I wanted to see you, can I come in?"

Rachel knew she didn't have much time left. She scanned the room with her eyes, spotting the door of the bathroom. She ran in the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind her.

She heard a few noises, then the voice of Blaine saying. "You can." Then she heard the door of the bedroom opening.

"You were sleeping?" She heard Kurt ask.

"I... I'm sick." She heard Blaine say.

"And you're sleeping in your bed... _fully clothed_?" She heard Kurt ask.

Rachel tried not to laugh when she heard that. She could imagine Blaine jumping fully clothed in the bed before Kurt entered and pretending he was sick.

"Hum... Yeah..." Blaine answered.

"Well, I'm sorry for disturbing you. Keep me informed about if you feel better or not."

"I will." Blaine said.

She heard Kurt say goodbye, and when she was sure that Kurt was out of the room and that the door was closed, she got out of the bathroom.

"We're lucky he didn't found out." Blaine said, sighing.

"Yeah." Rachel just said. "I think I'm going to go."

"So early?" Blaine asked.

She nodded and she told him goodbye before leaving him alone in the bedroom.

On the way back to her home, she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Kurt could have found them. What if he had? It could have broke his heart, and Rachel didn't wanted to see him hurt. That's when she started to really feel guilty.

It's not that she didn't know what she was doing something wrong. It just that she never wanted to think about it, and think about the consequences that it could have on her friendship with Kurt and on his heart. But now, she just couldn't ignore it anymore. It felt so... real.

OooO

"Rachel, did you hear what I said?"

It took her out of her thoughts. She was at the Lima Bean with Kurt. And since the other day, she couldn't help but feel really guilty about what she was doing with Blaine.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said, trying to hide the guilt with a smile.

Kurt sighed dramatically. "I was talking about the prom ball." He explained. "Do you know with who you'll be going?"

"I don't think I will go to prom this year. It would be pointless since I am single." She said.

"Oh no... You _need_ to come! If you don't want to be alone we can go as a group, I'm sure Mercedes and Sam would be glad to come with us." Kurt tried to reason her.

"No really, I don't want to go. Maybe next year."

Kurt shrugged, seaming disappointed. "I think I'm going to ask Blaine to be my date." He said.

"It's a good idea." She faked a smile.

"I think I love him." Kurt said.

Rachel almost choked on her coffee. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I love him." He repeated. "I'm probably going to tell him at the ball, but I don't know."

"You should tell him." She answered honestly, even if all her body told her to say the contrary.

When she got home this day, she paced her room, trying to process what had happened. Kurt loved Blaine, he was in love with him. All she could think about was that if he discovered what Blaine and Rachel were doing behind his back, he would never forgive her. And she couldn't lost him, he was her best friend.

She took a decision. She was going to tell to Blaine that everything was over between them. She had prepared the whole speech in her head, she was ready. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up his phone.

"Hello?" She finally heard.

"Blaine, I called you because I wanted to-" She started.

"Rachel!" Blaine cut her. "I wanted to talk to you too. I finished class early, do you wanna come?"

And in one sentence, all her resolutions flew away. She couldn't say no when he was asking, no matter as hard she tried.

"Of course." She answered.

She knew she was being selfish. But she couldn't do anything else. She just hoped nobody would be hurt in the end.

OooO

Finally, they had decided to meet at Rachel's house, it was less dangerous. Blaine arrived an hour later, without his Dalton uniform, and without gel in his hair.

"I like you hair like that." She said, passing her hand in his curly dark hair. "Natural."

"I hate it." Blaine answered. "It just, I don't know. My hair looks weird like this."

"Not at all. It's better without that _tone_ of gel you usually use." She said.

"What were you doing?" He asked, looking at the pieces of papers on the table.

"Just looking for some songs for my audition to NYADA." She answered.

He flipped through the music sheets and stopped at 'My man'.

"A Funny Girl song!" He said, smiling, " You should sing 'You are woman, I am man', it's the best song of the Musical."

"It's a duet, Blaine." Rachel said. She couldn't sing a duet to her audition.

"Who cares? I can sing it with you!"

He took her hand and started to sing, twirling her through the living room. She gave up and sang with him. She lived for moments like this, moments when she felt she wasn't just the girl he was cheating on his boyfriend with.

Her heart beat faster as the end of the song came, and she knew he was going to kiss her. When he did, she felt like butterflies in her stomach. She kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck, and he put his hands on her waist. For a moment, it felt like those scenes in movies. Until she realized. She froze in place, breaking the kiss.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, I... I just remembered I got a lot of homework to do." She answered, parting away from Blaine.

"Oh, I understand. We'll see each other another time, then." He said and she nodded.

When he had left the house and she had closed the door, she collapsed on the floor. She couldn't believe she hadn't see it sooner.

At first, Blaine was just a distraction, a way to feel wanted and to feel that someone cared about her. But she couldn't deny it anymore. Her heart was beating faster when he was around her, and it was hard to see him with Kurt, holding hands or kissing.

She didn't wanted to believe it. But it was true, she was in love with Blaine Anderson. It seamed so stupid, and at the same time so logic.

He was caring, charming, smart, funny... Who wouldn't fall in love with him? But now, everything was so more complicated. She couldn't keep doing whatever she was doing with Blaine.

Because she wanted so much more than what they had, but she couldn't get it. He was with Kurt, and she wasn't going to change anything about it, because Kurt was happy, and she was happy for him.

But she couldn't keep doing this with Blaine because she didn't wanted to fall deeper in love with him. What if one day she decided she wanted Blaine for herself and broke Kurt's heart? No, it couldn't happen. She had to stop everything.

She didn't waited. She knew he was on his way to Westerville, but she couldn't wait, because she didn't know if she would have the courage to do it for very long. So she called him anyway.

"Hello, Rachel?" He answered.

"Are you driving?" She asked, because she didn't really wanted to cause an accident.

"I am currently at a red light, why?" He said,

Rachel took a deep breath. She needed to tell him, she didn't wanted it to be like the last time, when she hadn't tell him in the end.

"It's over." She finally said.

"Excuse me, _what_?" He said though the phone.

"Whatever's going on between you and me, it's over." She said.

"Rachel, don't you think we should talk about it? You know what, I'm going to drive back to your house and we're going to seat and talk calmly about it." He said.

"No, Blaine, I made a decision. Now you need to leave me alone. Don't talk to me, don't call me, don't text me, don't show up at my house like you always do, just... stay away from me." She said, even if it was painful to say that.

"Rachel..." She heard his voice breaking.

"Goodbye Blaine." She said, hanging up.

She felt the tears rolling on her cheeks when she did so. She couldn't believe that out of all the boys she could have fell in love with, she was in love with her best-friend's boyfriend. She knew it was impossible.

So all she had to do was forget him. She just didn't know if she could.

 **A.N./So... this is the end of the chapter, next chapter is the prom, and we will learn more about Blaine's feeling about this... I hope you enjoyed ;)**


	6. The Prom

**A.N./ Hi! Here is the sixth chapter, from Blaine's point of view. Of course there's going to be a lot of drama... And I know that it seams like Blaine is really selfish in this story, but in the chapter, we will learn more about what he thinks. And I just like to say that you don't choose who you fall in love with, so even though Rachel made very bad choices, she didn't purposely fell in love with Blaine, it just happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. If I did, Jonathan Groff would have been in every single episode.**

OooO

Rachel had hung up, but Blaine still had the phone against his ear. He was frozen. The person in the car behind honked his horn and Blaine realized that the red light had turn green, so he started to drive and drove back to Dalton.

He still couldn't believe it, it was so unexpected. Like, one minute everything was fine and the next minute there was a problem. He just didn't understand what made Rachel took this decision. As he sat on his bed, he wondered if it was because of something he had done.

He tried to call her once. He just wanted to understand, but when she didn't respond, he gave up. She definitely didn't want to talk to him.

Although he didn't understand it, he accepted her decision. He didn't tried to contact her, and he was going to forget her. It seamed easy, for a moment, until this day.

Blaine entered the Lima Bean. He was going to see Kurt, his boyfriend. He tried to find him in the coffee shop, but instead, his eyes landed on her. He hadn't seen her since she had tell him that they were over.

He didn't know what to do, a million thought were in his head, so he just walked over her table. She lifted her head, and their eyes met.

"Hi." She said shyly.

And that's when he realized that he had failed in trying to forget Rachel. And he had missed her very much.

"Hi, I, hum... I'm supposed to meet with Kurt." He stuttered.

"Me too." She said, looking at her hands. "I... I didn't know you were supposed to be here too."

"I didn't know neither." He said.

He stood there for a moment, because he didn't know what he was supposed to do, but he finally decided to sat opposite to Rachel.

They waited for Kurt for what seamed to be hours in a very awkward situation until he finally arrived, Blaine smiling when he saw him. But Kurt seamed almost... angry.

"What the heck are you doing?" Kurt hissed when he approached the table, looking at Rachel with furious eyes.

"I, hum... I..." Rachel tried to say.

For a moment, Blaine panicked. What if Kurt had discovered that he had been cheating behind his back? Because even if it was finished, it still did happened.

"You know when I told you to not go back to Finn, it didn't mean 'go back to St Jackass!' " He said.

"Don't call him like that, he apologized and he has changed." Rachel answered.

Blaine was a little bit confused. Who were they talking about?

"He cracked an _egg_ on your head, Rachel!" Kurt said.

Okay, now Blaine was definitely lost.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, and Kurt sat next to him.

"St Jackass is..." Kurt started.

"Jesse St James." Rachel corrected.

"Yeah, well he was a Carmel High School's student, and he was in the Vocal Adrenalines, the most successful choir in Ohio and one of the best ones in the US. Rachel and him met at the music store where they sang a romantic and 'not cliché at all' duet." Kurt explained.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had met Rachel the same way. But without the duet.

"Then they started dating, although we all told her it was a very bad idea because Jesse just wanted to broke her heart to make us loose Regionals. Turns out Shelby Corcoran, the Vocal Adrenaline's coach, is Rachel's mom. But Rachel didn't think that it was weird that she met Jesse at the same time she met her mom so she continued to date him despite our caveats. Then there was a story with a weird video clip that Rachel made to make her look cool but Jesse didn't like it and then, what had to happened happened, Jesse cracked an egg on Rachel's head, saying that she had broke his heart first." Kurt finished.

Blaine was astonished. He knew that Rachel hadn't had just Finn in her life, but she had never mentioned Jesse. And he seamed to have been an important part of her life. He wasn't jealous, he just wondered why he hadn't heard of him.

"So now you know why I think it's a terrible idea that Rachel wants to go to prom with Jesse." Kurt told him.

"He apologized, Kurt." Rachel tried to reason him.

"And? He still hurt you and he made a lot of mistakes." Kurt answered.

"We _all_ make mistakes." Rachel said, and for a second, just a second, Blaine's eyes and hers met.

He knew what she was referring to, of course.

"And it's not like I have a lot of choices." Rachel reminded him. "Puck is with Lauren and Finn is going to prom with Quinn."

"You know what? Do whatever you want to do. But then, don't come to me when he would have hurt you even more that the last time." Kurt said, heading towards the door theatrically, with an elegance that few could manage to have.

"Kurt, wait, come back!" Rachel tried to call, but her best friend didn't listen to her, living the place without a glance behind him.

She pouted. God, she was cute when she did that.

Blaine wanted to say a million things, to tell her that he missed her, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"I gotta go." Rachel said after a few seconds. "Bye Blaine."

She didn't look at him, just put her coat on and left the coffee shop, leaving Blaine confused with his feelings.

OooO

"Blaine? Are you with us?" He heard Thad voice calling him.

He lifted his head, realizing that he wasn't listening.

"Sorry." He said.

He tried to stay focused. But he couldn't help but think about Rachel. He wasn't supposed to think about her. Plus, this meeting with the Warblers was important. They had lost Regionals, but they had already started to rehearse for next year's selections.

When it was finished, he went back to his dorm to do his homework. He had a math test for the next day, and he had to study for that, because he wanted a good grade. He studied for an hour and then he laid on his bed.

He received a text from Kurt asking what tie would match best his suit. He smiled. Kurt had asked him to be his date for McKinley's prom. He had accepted, of course.

It was becoming more and more serious now between Blaine and Kurt. Since Rachel told him that they had to stop whatever he and her were doing, Blaine had threw himself completely in his relationship with Kurt. And he didn't regretted it.

Blaine couldn't wait to go to prom with his boyfriend. It was going to be fun, except that he would have to see Rachel. But he just had to avoid her and pretend nothing ever happened, it was going to be fine.

OooO

Prom night came quickly. Blaine got dressed and took his car to go to Kurt's house. When he arrived, he knocked on the door. Kurt opened the door. Blaine smiled when he saw his boyfriend who was dapper in his suit.

They both got in Blaine's car and headed to McKinley. He parked and then they went to the doors. They entered and walked through the hallways. When they arrived in front of the gymnasium's door, Kurt opened it and they entered in the place.

Blaine had to admit it, it had been well decorated. He had thought that it was going to be pretty simple, since it was a public school prom, but actually, the committee who took care of the organization made a really great job.

They were balloons everywhere, the tables were decorated with flowers, and honestly, it was dreamy.

"Wow." Kurt said. "I didn't think they were actually going to do something good." He commented.

Kurt scanned the room and then he took Blaine's arm to lead him to a table were his friends were.

"Hi guys!" Tina said when she saw them.

Mike was by her side, and she seamed very happy. Next to her were Mercedes and Sam, hand in hand.

"Hi!" He answered, smiling and waving at everyone.

He had learn to really appreciate Kurt's friends, so he knew this night was going to be fun. Until then.

"I'm back, I was just adjusting my dress." He heard behind him.

He turned, and found himself face to face with Rachel. He wasn't really prepared to see her, and she didn't seam to be neither. She was wearing a long blue dress, with glitters on the top on the dress. She had curled her hair and she had a light make up with pink lipstick. She was beautiful, he had to admit. Very beautiful.

Blaine realized that he was staring at her and he stopped immediately, looking at his shoes. He opened his mouth to try and compliment her, but everything that came into his mind seamed to be too much for someone that was just supposed to be your friend.

"You're very dapper." She finally said, with a shy smile.

"You too." He answered, not knowing what to say.

It seamed like the awkwardness was gone, for a moment. But then a guy arrived behind Rachel and put an arm around her shoulders. Blaine didn't know why, but he didn't felt really good at the moment.

"Hi, you must be Blaine." The guy said. "I'm Jesse. And tonight I'm with this beautiful girl." He said, looking at Rachel and smirking.

Blaine nodded, not really happy about what Jesse was saying. He didn't like that guy. He didn't like the fact that he had been a jerk with Rachel in the past and that nevertheless he was acting so casually with her. It wasn't jealousy, he just... didn't like him.

"I guess Kurt must have told you a lot about me, not good things..." he said.

"Exactly," Kurt added, "it's not my fault if the only things about you aren't positive things."

" _But_..." Jesse said. "I can assure you that I have changed."

Blaine smiled to him, but in reality, he didn't believe him. He could feel that Jesse wasn't a good guy.

"Yeah, of course." He said.

"What do you say we dance?" Jesse said to Rachel.

She nodded and she followed him on the dance floor.

Blaine tried his best to stay focused and listen to what his boyfriend was saying, but he couldn't help but glance to where Rachel and Jesse where. They were dancing, but Jesse was way to close to Rachel. As he saw the boy starting to kiss Rachel's neck, Blaine turned his look away.

He couldn't watch this, it made him feel sick. She deserved so much better than someone like Jesse who was clearly a douche and who had hurt her. Not that he thought he was the one she deserved. Of course not, he didn't think about that.

He had to stop thinking about this girl. So he tried to, and for the rest of the night, his attention was entirely on his boyfriend. Kurt deserved to have a great prom, and Blaine did his best to do that. They both really had fun for the rest of the night.

And then King and Queen were going to be announced and Principal Figgings came on stage. Karofski was elected King, but when Figgins said the name of the Queen, everybody remained silent.

It was Kurt.

Blaine was startled. He didn't know what to do or say, but then, Kurt walked through the students and got on the stage to receive his crown. Blaine couldn't believe it, Kurt was so brave. He had to admit, at this moment, he was very proud.

And then, everyone was cheering and of course he cheered too. But it was loud and Blaine suddenly felt like there were so many people.

He knew that he should be there for Kurt, that was what a boyfriend was supposed to do. But he needed to got out, because they were people everywhere and he was tired. So he left the gymnasium, just to take a deep breath.

He sat against the lockers in the hallway, his knees against his chest, his head buried in his arms. He closed his eyes, not thinking about anything. And then he heard footsteps in the hallway.

He lifted his head to see that it was Rachel. She was really stunning in that dress. She noticed him and she walked over him, sitting quietly next to him.

"Kurt was elected prom Queen." She said after a moment.

"I know, that's crazy." He chuckled.

It had been a long time since he had been alone with Rachel, he realized. There had been the time at the Lima Bean when Kurt had left, but Rachel had stayed a minute before leaving too.

"I didn't know you had met your birth mother." He said, remembering that Kurt had talk about that when he had explained who Jesse was.

"I did. But she didn't wanted me in her life in the end so that's not a thing I like to be reminded of." She answered.

"That's her loss. You're an incredible person Rachel, and if she didn't want you, then she's an idiot." He told her honestly.

He saw a little smile on her lips.

"Jesse is also an idiot." He said, and Rachel's smile disappeared. "I just don't understand how you could forgive him just like that, and he acts as if nothing happened, as if he hadn't hurt you." He said.

"It's complicated." She sighted. "But you weren't there when the story with Jesse happened, you can't understand."

He couldn't really arg with that. So he just didn't say anything. They just remained silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a good kind of silence.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked after a moment, breaking the silence.

She turned to face him, nodding. He took a deep breath.

"Why did you want to stop what we were doing?" He asked.

He needed to know. He had imagined the answer to this question a thousand times in his head.

"There's a lot of reasons why." She said. "Firs of all, because it was a bad idea, what we were doing. At first, I tried not to think that it was something that could hurt Kurt, but then I couldn't ignore it anymore. It's also because it was bad. You were cheating on Kurt and I was betraying my best friend. I just started to feel so guilty and... filthy."

She stopped for a moment, and then she continued.

"But the main reason is because I started to fell in love with you, it's something I hadn't planned. I didn't trust myself if I was in love with you, for all that I know I could have decided some day that I wanted you for myself and decided to broke Kurt's heart. I refuse that something like that happen. I care for Kurt, despite the really poor choices I made, and I didn't wanted him to be heartbroken because I was just selfish." She finished.

She looked at him in the eyes with a sad smile. His hear beat faster, he didn't know what to do.

"Maybe... maybe we can fix this." He said.

She shook her head. "I don't think we can." She got up and straightened her dress. "Goodbye Blaine."

And she left. Blaine looked at Rachel walking back to the gymnasium. He had no idea that she was in love with him. On his side, he had never really thought about what his feelings for Rachel were. Sure, it was complicated, but when they had stopped seeing each other, Blaine had tried to forget her and to push away this confused feelings. But as she was walking away from him, he realized that all this time, he had been in love with her.

OooO

"Ah, you're here!" Kurt said.

He walked over Blaine, sitting next to him.

"I was looking for you." He said.

"Congratulation for your crown." Blaine said.

"Thanks. I know that the people who did that had the intention of making fun of me, but in the end, I'm stronger and more confident than ever." Kurt said.

"I'm proud of you." He said.

"Can I tell you something?" Kurt asked.

"Of course."

"Okay... that's actually something I wanted to tell you a while ago, but I didn't have the courage to, so... here we go." He said.

Kurt took a deep breath, turning to Blaine.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Blaine answered.

And it was true, Blaine had discovered that he was in love with Kurt a couple of days ago. So it was totally normal to answer 'me too'.

But the problem was that even if he was in love with Kurt, now he _also_ knew that he was in love with Rachel.

And that a huge problem.

 **A.N./ That's the end! I will try to write the next chapter quickly ;)**


	7. New York

**A.N./ Here is the new chapter! I'm sorry for the wait, I just wasn't inspired and I couldn't find the motivation to continue this story, but I finally found it and here I am. Anyway, in this chapter, we go two years in the future. So Rachel is starting her second year of College and... well, you'll see.**

 **Now let's get back to the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. That would be awesome, but I don't.**

OooO

 _Two Years Later - New York City_

"This assignment's grade will be the last grade for the mid-winter critique. So take it seriously." Mrs Woods said.

Mrs Woods was Rachel's singing professor. She was a small blond woman in her mid thirties. She was demanding, but it was because she always pushed her student to do their best.

Rachel headed towards the exit of the classroom, but Mrs Woods stoped her.

"Have you chosen a song yet Rachel?" She asked.

"Not really, I have a couple of songs I think I'd like to sing, mostly Sondheim and Rodgers..." Rachel said. But then, she saw Mrs Woods wince. "What?" She asked, puzzled.

"You always sings that type of songs, Rachel. Don't get me wrong, these are great songs, they are classical. But you need to step out of your comfort zone." She explained.

"But..."

"I'm being honest, I'm just saying what I think of it. You can chose to listen to me or not, that's your choice, not mine." Mrs Woods said.

Rachel nodded, and got out of the classroom. She had to start working for this assignment early, because it was really important. She knew it would be important, that she needed to work for it. And when Rachel had to work, she worked her ass off.

When she had first started classes at NYADA she had discovered that it was really hard. So she worked a lot, she studied and she slept a lot less. It paid off, because now it was her second year here.

She always took assignments seriously and sometimes she stayed up late at night, but because of the lack of sleep, she was very tired. She honestly just wanted to come back to her room and sleep. But before, she had to stop by the music store to look for ideas. Maybe Mrs Woods was right, maybe she always sang the same type of songs. Rachel respected Mrs Woods, and she always valued her advices. So she decided to listen to her.

She knew the music store was the right place to go, flipping though the music sheets and the vinyls always gave her ideas. She just hoped today wouldn't be an exception.

She entered the store, spotting the music owner who was putting some vinyls in order.

"Hi Seb!" She said.

He lifted his head and smiled when he saw her.

"Hi beautiful, looking for something?" He said with a smirk.

"Yes. I need something for an assignment." She explained.

Sebastian Smythe was just 23 years old and he already had his own store. It used to be his father's, but then he gave it to his son. Rachel came to that store a lot, so she and Sebastian had talked a lot. He was good-looking, she had to admit, but he was the kind of guy who stayed with a girl for few days or weeks and then moved on to another, so she preferred to be friend with him.

"Well, I don't think I can help you, Musical Theatre is not my speciality, but I guess you can search in this area." He says, pointing a row and winking.

She nodded and headed towards the row. She started to search. After 10 minutes, she hadn't find yet. After 20 minutes too. And after 30 minutes she decided to give up. She waived goodbye to Sebastian and told him that she would be back the next day before leaving the store.

She felt the cold wind of the beginning of December and she buttoned up her coat, walking to the strain station.

When she finally arrived at the Residence Hall, it was 8pm. She entered in her room, a particular smell coming to her nose.

"I ordered Chinese food." Zoe explained, sitting on her bed with a box of noodles in her left hand and a fork in her right hand. "I thought you would be hungry."

Zoe Murphy was Rachel's roommate. She was majoring in Dance, while Rachel was majoring in Musical Theatre, but they had a lot in common and now they were close friends.

"Oh, thank you _so_ much, you can not imagine how tired and hungry I am." Rachel answered, taking a box of noodles and sitting on her bed.

"So, How was your day?" Zoe asked.

"I have an assignment for my mid-winter critique and I still don't know what to sing." She said, sighing.

"Don't worry, you will find something. You always do." Zoe tried to cheer her up.

She smiled. Zoe was one of her only true friends here in New York. Rachel just wasn't the type to go and talk to people. And she didn't talk to her old friends. She hadn't see or talked to Finn since she had left Lima. In their senior year, they had briefly tried to start a new relationship, but they had soon realized that what had been between them was over.

Kurt was another story. She had started to spend less and less time with Kurt on her last year of High School. The reason was that it was hard for her to see him with Blaine, even if it had been her choice to stop their arrangement with Blaine because it was wrong. But Kurt had been mad at her because she was distant and he just told her that she wasn't a good best friend and that they should stop being friends. She couldn't quite tell him 'I don't want to spend time with you because you're always with your boyfriend and I'm in love with him' so she accepted it.

She hadn't talk to Blaine since the senior prom. She had avoided him when he had tried to talk to her, and when he had understood that she didn't wanted to see him he had ignored her too. It was better this way, it was less painful and she was sure she wasn't going to do a mistake she would regret her entire life.

But there she was, in her second year of College and she was still single. She had moved on, but she didn't really wanted to start a relationship that would end up badly.

OooO

The next day after class she went to the music shop again. Sebastian wasn't here today, it was his cousin, Marc, that was replacing him.

She walked through the rows until she stopped, her breath getting caught in her chest. Blaine was here, right in front of her. She started to panic, she hadn't imagine that she would meet him in New York. She thought of leaving the store quietly but it was to late. Blaine had turned his head and spotted her.

"Rachel? How are you!" He said with a grin.

"I, I'm fine." She stuttered, still frozen.

"It's been a long time." He said.

"Yeah." She answered, trying to sound natural and absolutely not panicked. "I didn't know you were in New York."

"I'm actually studying music at NYU." He said and Rachel nodded. "And Kurt is studying at Parson."

Oh. She hadn't thought that Kurt would came in this conversation. Her heart sped up, and she didn't know why. She had moved on, she knew it, but it made her feel weird.

"So you two are always together? That's... great!" She faked smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded. "You know, when you started to avoid me, I think I finally understood why you put an end to what we were doing together. It was wrong and I was honestly an horrible boyfriend. I still can't believe I did that to Kurt. But now I think I am a better boyfriend. I am here for him, I love him and I don't cheat on him, obviously."

"Are you happy?" She asked.

"Yes, definitely." He answered. "Are you?"

"Yes, I guess." She answered.

"I guess? What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It's just... It's different. I like my new life, but sometimes I miss my old one too." She explained.

"You should talk to Kurt. He misses you, you know." Blaine said.

"I will think about it." She said.

Rachel honestly missed Kurt a lot. But she didn't know how they could restore their friendship. He had been clear to her when he had said that he didn't want to be her friend anymore almost two years ago.

But a part of her told her that maybe she should at least talk to him and see how it goes.

OooO

When she goes back to her dorm, Zoe was on the floor, stretching.

"God, that was the _most_ exhausting day I ever had." She said.

"I met Blaine." Rachel said, still not believing that it did happened.

"You mean 'your ex-best friend's boyfriend that you made out with on a current basis but then you discovered you were in love with' Blaine?"

"Yep, that Blaine." Rachel confirmed.

" _Wow_. That was unexpected." Zoe said, astonished. "How did it goes?" She asked, getting up.

"It was weird. He's still with Kurt."

"Oh. How do you feel about it?" She asked.

"I... I have moved on, I no longer have feelings for him. I am happy for them." She said.

"Really?" Zoe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Really." She confirmed.

"Well then you can ask Sebastian out." Zoe said with a smirk.

"What? No! I already told you, he's just a friend." Rachel chuckled.

"Oh, come on! Remember when I came with you at the music store because we were supposed to go back to the Residence Hall together? Well that guy was clearly flirting with you, and you didn't even noticed. He has a thing for you, Rachel. And he's _hot_." She said.

Rachel shrugged. She didn't know if she was ready to date again.

She thought about what Blaine told her. Maybe he was right and she should try to talk to Kurt. She took her phone. She was going to write a text to Kurt. She started to type. But after a few text erased, she gave up. She didn't know what to tell him anyway.

But then, she receive a message. She opened it and she was surprised to see that it was from Kurt. It read: 'Hey! It's Kurt. I know it's been a long time, but Blaine told me he saw you at the music store on the 27th street and I wanted to know how you were doing. I miss you, and I'm sorry I decided to end our friendship, I just thought you didn't wanted to be my friend anymore. Anyway, I hope you're doing okay. XOXO, Kurt'.

Rachel smiled. Kurt really missed her. She was so relieved that she hadn't been the only one to miss their friendship. But it made her feel bad that he had thought she didn't wanted to be his friend anymore, because it wasn't the truth and she hadn't wanted to hurt him.

She decided to answer to his text, because she really wanted to see Kurt. 'Hi Kurt, I really miss you too, and I was wondering if you'd like to meet? XOXO, Rachel.' She sent the message and the reply arrived a few minutes later.

'Place and time?' It said. 'How about tomorrow, Lulu's Coffee Shop on the 25th street at 6pm?' She answered. 'That's okay for me :)' was his answer.

She smiled. She hadn't talk to Kurt since two years, and she hadn't see him since a year, so she was excited. She couldn't wait, maybe tomorrow will be the start of their new friendship.

OooO

When she finished her classes, the next day, she took the subway to go to Lulu's Coffee Shop, a Coffee Shop that she had discovered a few weeks ago. Their cheesecakes were delicious.

She sat at a table and waited. And waited. She was starting to think that Kurt wasn't going to show up. Until the door opened and Kurt appeared, walking towards her.

"I'm so sorry, one of my professor asked me to stay at the end of the class." He said, breathing heavily.

"That's okay, don't worry." Rachel said, getting up.

They stood like that, face to face, silently. Rachel didn't know what to do or what to say, it had been so long since they had seen each other. It was starting to be a little bit awkward. But then Kurt opened his arms and Rachel didn't hesitated, giving him a tight hug.

"I missed you so much." Rachel whispered, her chin on his shoulder.

"Me too Rachel, me too." He whispered back.

They stayed like that for a minute or so and then they separated and sat in front of one another.

"So... How's life going? Blaine told me you were studying at Parson." She said.

"I'm studying fashion designing." He said, nodding.

"Really? That's so cool!" Rachel said with wide-open eyes.

"I kind of always liked fashion but it was during my senior year that I really started to think about making it my job." Kurt explained.

"I'm sure you will be one of the greatest fashion designer." Rachel said, smiling.

"Thanks. And how is life going for you?" He said.

"Well, I was accepted in NYADA and I study Musical Theatre. It always had been my dream, so I guess it's not really surprising..."

"You know, you're the only person I know that always knew what she wanted to do. I think it's wonderful, that you always had that dream and that you work for it everyday of your life." He said, and Rachel blushed.

They talked about everything and anything, from what they used to do when they were Sophomores in High School to their new lives in New York.

"Do you realize that we both have been living in this city for over a year and we never saw or ran into each other?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, New York is a really big city." Rachel said. Then she took a deep breath, not knowing what the answer to her question would be. "Do you think we could... do that another time? You know, seeing each other, talking. I'm not saying that we have to be best friend like we used to be, but I really miss what we had."

"I think it's a great idea." Kurt answered with a smile.

OooO

A few days later, she came back to the music store because she still hadn't found a song for her assignment. She was starting to believe that she would never find it. A few minutes after she had arrived in the store, the door opened, and Blaine entered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi! I didn't know I would see you again." Rachel said.

"Well, I was kinda hopping I would see you." Blaine said.

Rachel was puzzled. Blaine wanted to see her? Why?

"Kurt was really happy to see you, you know." He started.

"Me too." She said with a smile.

"Anyway, what I wanted to tell you is that... I miss what we had. Not the cheating part, that was a mistake and we both know it. I mean what we had at the very beginning when we met each other, that friendship. I absolutely don't expect you to say yes and... Now I realize how stupid what I'm saying is... But I would like to be friend with you again."

"It's not stupid." Rachel said.

"So... Friends?" He asked.

And even if a part of her told her to say no, she wanted to say yes. So she did.

"Friends." She confirmed.

It was going to be easy to be friend with him, it's not like she still had feelings for him. _Right_?

OooO

 **A.N./That's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it :)**


	8. Movies and Cookies

**A.N./ Hello! This is a new chapter, and it's from Blaine's point of view. We will learn about what happened during those two years for Blaine, what he thinks about meeting Rachel in New York and other things.**

 **Let's get back to the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. Seriously, I don't. Unfortunately.**

OooO

Blaine couldn't help but smile when Rachel said yes. She wanted to be friend with him. He was so happy. He wasn't worried, all he had to do was being friend with her, and not 'friends with benefits' like they used to be. But it was going to be easy, he wasn't in love with her anymore.

He had had a doubt period after she ended things between them, he had had a pretty rough time. He had tried to talk to Rachel to understand her decision, but she was resolved to avoid him. And then he had realized it. He was being an horrible boyfriend. He had been cheating on his boyfriend, and he hadn't even realized that it was really bad. Rachel had just did what was right.

That was when he decided to became a better person and a better boyfriend. After Rachel, he hadn't cheated once, he didn't even look at other guys. Or other girls... Blaine had accepted that he was bisexual, that he had an attraction towards both boys and girls and it was totally fine.

When Kurt had left for New York, while Blaine was in his Senior year of High School, the two boys had been worried it would damage their relationship. In fact, it confirmed that they really loved each other. They had lived apart from each other for a year, but it made their couple stronger. After assuring Kurt that he loved him and that nothing would change that, Blaine had announced to his boyfriend that he was bisexual. Kurt had been startled at first, but then he had completely accepted it. And when Blaine had finished his senior year he had moved to New York with his boyfriend in an apartment.

Of course he knew Rachel was in the same city, and if he was honest, he had wondered several times what would happen if he met her. But he hadn't really expected to see her. Especially that now he was a different person, and he guessed she was different too. They weren't High School students anymore.

OooO

"I finally found it!" Rachel announced with a smile.

It was their first encounter after they had met in the music store. They had decided to go to Lulu's Coffee Shop and spend time together, to catch on what had happened in their lives during those two years.

"What?" He asked.

"The song for my mid-winter critique, I told you about it in a text." She answered.

"And what did you choose?" Blaine asked.

"I choose 'What Baking can do' from Waitress." She said. "I know, it's from a modern musical and it's really different from what I usually sing but... I feel like it's a challenge for me. And I _always_ accept challenges." She said with a smirk.

Blaine smiled. As she continued to talk about her assignment, he just stared at her, realizing how much he had missed her. He had missed her presence, her voice, her eyes, her laughter. All the little things that made why Rachel was Rachel. He also had forget that she liked to talk a lot, but it didn't bother him.

"I think you're going to be amazing." He said.

"Thanks!" She said with a smile, before sipping her coffee. "You know, when you first told me you wanted us to be friends, I was worried that my old feelings would reappear and that this situation would be a mess. But I'm actually glad you suggested that. I have to admit, I missed talking with you. You're a great friend Blaine Warbler." She smirked.

"Not that nickname again... Do you know that my real family name is Anderson?" Blaine said.

"I do, but it wouldn't be fun if I called you by your real name." She said.

They both laughed, and at this precise moment, Blaine was sure that this friendship was a good idea.

OooO

Blaine sat on the couch. He had had a very exhausting day and right now he just wanted to relax. College was way more difficult than High School, but at least he got to do what he liked. Music had always been an in important part of his life, which is why he had joined the Warblers in High School. He remembered when he was a kid, singing along to the radio her mom listened to when she was baking, the sweet smell of the cake, pie, or cookies baking in the oven.

So when he had had to chose what path he wanted to do for his future, music had almost been evident.

He took the controller and turn the TV on, zapping to try and find something interesting. He finally decided to watch the news. After a few minutes, the door opened and Kurt entered. Blaine smiled.

"How was your day?" Kurt asked.

"As usual, exhausting." He answered. "How was yours? You came back late."

"Actually, I was with Rachel." Kurt started. "We... we just talked and caught up, because we hadn't talk to each for two years. It was really cool, I missed her. And... I know I was really mad at her for starting to avoid me back in High School, but I forgave her." He said.

"Did she tell you why she had avoided you?" Blaine asked.

He knew it was probably because of him, but he wanted to be sure, and to know if Rachel had told Kurt.

"No. But she must had her reasons." Kurt said. "I know we're not best friend again yet, but I hope we can restore our friendship." Kurt said, putting his coat on the hanger. "Let's face it, Rachel and I are both drama-queens, we're made to be best friends."

Kurt sat in the couch next to Blaine.

"I'm happy for you two." Blaine said.

And it was true. If Blaine was being honest, he had been a little bit guilty about the fact that he was the reason why Kurt and Rachel had stopped being friends in High School. So he was glad the two old friends had made up.

And now, Blaine and Rachel were friend. They usually saw each other two or three times a week, to talk about music and theatre, to see a movie or just to laugh together. He had spent a lot of time with her recently, and they had totally forgot about what they had done in High School.

"We should go on a date." Blaine suddenly said.

"What?" Kurt asked, turning his face towards Blaine.

"I don't even remember the last time we went out together, we should go on a date." He said.

A shy smile appeared on Kurt's face, the kind of smile that always reminded Blaine why he loved that boy so much.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked.

"Yes it is." Blaine answered confidently.

"Well then, I accept it." He answered.

"I'm glad you do." Blaine said before kissing Kurt's cheek.

They hadn't gone on a date since so long, it would be great to do that. Blaine just had to find a time and a place. He already had a few ideas, he had heard about that new restaurant on the 35th that just opened and served delicious Italian food, and neither of them had something planned on Saturday evening.

This date was going to be perfect, he just knew it.

OooO

Blaine looked at his reflection in the glass of the bathroom and straightened his black bow-tie. He had chose to wear a dark blue blazer with a clear blue shirt and dark grey pants. He surely didn't have that fashion instinct like Kurt, but he knew what to chose an outfit.

He could hear Kurt listening to his Broadway playlist while getting ready, the notes of "Defying Gravity" coming to Blaine's ears.

The last date he had had with Kurt was two months ago. The reason why it had been such a long time was that they had been caught up with school and everything. But their couple was alright, he didn't doubt it. It was just a question of planning. Sure, it wasn't like in the beginning, but it was normal. And they still were in love with each other.

Blaine closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and then he got out of the bathroom to knock on the bedroom's door. He heard Kurt say "coming!" and he entered. Kurt was dazzling, like always.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

OooO

The date went well and the two men decided to spend their Sunday together at home. But then on Monday they had to go back to school. When he entered in the building of the music department of NYU, he immediately spotted Connor.

Connor was one of Blaine's closest friend in New York. He also was studying film scoring in NYU so they had a few classes in common, and they sometimes spent times together outside of classes.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Connor said when Blaine arrived next to him.

"Good and you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine, except for the fact that you didn't answered when I called you yesterday..." Connor said with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm so sorry! I was with Rachel and I..."

"Wait, you were with Rachel? The Rachel that made you question your sexuality _and_ who you cheated on your boyfriend with? _That_ Rachel?" Connor asked.

"Yeah... we kind of ran into each other a few weeks ago and now... we're sort of friends."

Connor gave him the look. Blaine knew what this look meant. It meant that Connor strongly disagreed with him and that he wanted to make him feel guilty. And at this moment, Blaine had regrets for telling Connor about that.

"Friend?" Connor asked, septic.

"What are you implying? That I can't be friend with Rachel?" Blaine said.

"Yeah." Connor simply answered.

"Well... I can." Blaine replied, trying to sound confident.

"Blaine... You cheated on your boyfriend with this girl..."

"But we were younger and... I know I've made a mistake, an horrible mistake. I still can't believe I did that to Kurt, but I was a different person that I am today. We've both moved on and we're adult now." Blaine said.

Of course, he said that with honesty. He truly believed that now that they were grown, it would be different. And he was so in love with Kurt, he couldn't think of doing something like that to him again.

OooO

When he got home that day, he was tired. Like always. He really wanted to sleep but he had an assignment due in three weeks that he really wanted to start working on. He sat on the couch, planning on working for an hour or so, and then he would rest.

When Kurt arrived, Blaine had fell asleep on the couch with his computer on his lap. The sound of the door opening made him wake up with a start.

"I thought you finished school at 6pm." Blaine yawned before checking the time on his phone, it was 9pm.

"Yeah, I... Hum... I had an assignment and I... worked at the library, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you." Kurt said.

"It's okay." Blaine said.

"What are you working on?" Kurt asked, sitting next to his boyfriend.

"A composition for my film scoring class." He answered.

"Can I listen to it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded and gave his headphones to Kurt. Kurt listened to it and then he took out the headphones.

"I like it. But I think you should add some strings." He commented.

"Oh yeah?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and they both talked about music until they were too tired to stay awake.

OooO

Rachel was singing along to "Take me or leave me", standing up and dancing while Blaine was sat on the couch. They were watching _RENT_ , and obviously Rachel had chose the movie.

"How many times did you watch this movie?" Blaine asked, realizing that Rachel was recreating every single move that Maureen did on the screen.

"Fifteen times. At least." She answered, her eyes still on the screen.

"And you wanted to see it again?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah!" She said, looking at him. "I mean, why wouldn't I? This movie is amazing, the songs are amazing and Idina Menzel's voice is _flawless_." Rachel said before sitting next to Blaine. "I wish I could play Maureen someday."

Blaine couldn't help but smile when she was talking with so much passion like that, with a glint in her eyes.

"You will." He said.

"You really think so?" Rachel said, looking at him with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah. You will take Broadway by storm, Rachel, I know it."

She smiled at him, and for a moment, he was lost into her eyes. It seemed like the time had stopped. Until the door opened and Kurt entered the apartment.

"Hey you two! What were you doing?" He asked.

"We were watching _RENT_." Rachel answered happily.

"Again?" Kurt said, raising his eyebrow and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and I made you some cookies earlier." Blaine said.

Kurt saw the plate on the kitchen counter and took a bite of a cookie.

"Thank you so much, it's delicious! What did I do to deserve a boyfriend like that?" Kurt said before kissing Blaine.

"I'm really lucky." Blaine said, smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm the luckier." He said, kissing Blaine's cheek. "Rachel, if you had the chance to have a boyfriend so sweet and caring, you..."

"I do." Rachel said quickly.

"You what?" Kurt asked.

"I have a boyfriend." She said.

And Blaine's breath got caught in his chest.

"Really? That's amazing sweetie, why didn't you tell me?" Kurt said happily. "You know what? We should totally have a double date."

"Yeah... What a great idea..." Rachel answered.

"Okay, I have to go to the toilets." Kurt said before leaving the room.

The atmosphere was... awkward. Rachel seemed to don't know what to say, and Blaine just couldn't say anything. It's not that he was surprised that Rachel had a boyfriend, because she was beautiful and smart and had so much qualities, it wasn't surprising that there would be some boys that would want to date her. But he didn't understand why, after all the time they had spent together she hadn't say anything.

It's not that he was jealous, he was just... He didn't even know how he felt. It was so weird. The only thing he was sure about, was that he really didn't want to have this 'double date'. Because he knew that it was a bad idea.

OooO

 **A.N./ That's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it, and I honestly can't wait to write the next one... I know the end of the chapter is... disturbing, but I swear, you will understand in the next chapter.**


	9. The Double Date

**A.N./ Hello hello! I have a new chapter for you, from Rachel's point of view, and hopefully you will understand why Rachel said she had a boyfriend in the previous chapter...**

 **I am really sorry for the wait between the previous chapter and this one, I just had a lot of homework and exams for school.**

 **Anyway, let's get back to the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor its characters.**

OooO

Rachel gulped. She couldn't believe what she had said. She had just lied in Kurt's face. And now that Kurt was gone, she still was sat on the couch next to Blaine, but the atmosphere wasn't casual and all like it was just before the conversation. Now it was awkward and she honestly just wanted to be invisible and escape this situation.

"So… you have a boyfriend." Blaine said, his eyes on the TV even though they had put the movie on pause.

"Yeah." Rachel answered.

What could she say anyway? She was lying to Blaine who had became one of her closest friends in the span of a few weeks and she didn't even know why. But she couldn't have tell him that she was single, or that she was still a virgin. Because then he would have thought that she hadn't moved on, and she had.

"You didn't tell me." Blaine said dryly, and Rachel didn't know why.

Maybe he was just mad at her because he thought she hadn't told him that she had a boyfriend.

"I just… It didn't came up in our discussions." She said.

And it was true, they had never talk about her love life, maybe because of what had happened in High School.

"Oh." Blaine said, before turning his face towards her. "And what's his name?"

Rachel started panicking. Why did he ask that? It was almost as if he knew she was lying, and he couldn't! Now she had to find an answer or else Blaine would have doubts.

"I… well… I don't call him by his name… I call him… Baby..." She said, realizing almost immediately that it was one of the stupidest thing she had ever say.

" _Baby_?" Blaine asked, as if he didn't believe her.

"Yeah, we're so close we gave each others nicknames." She said with a fake smile.

Blaine nodded and Rachel relaxed. He believed her.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him!" He said with a smile.

Rachel smiled back and got up, walked backwards to the door.

"Yeah, well that was cool, but I… hum, I have to go so..." She gasped as she stumbled on her bag. She took it and continued to head towards the exit. "I… hum… Bye."

And she closed the door behind her, sighting. She was stupid. She didn't even know what she had done that, but she knew it would only bring her problems.

OooO

She got back to her dorm, dropping her bag on the floor and trying to process everything that just had happened. She started to pace the room back and forth, desperately trying to find an idea. Zoe arrived a few minutes later. Rachel knew Zoe had went on a date, and the smile on her face told that it had went well.

"Hi Rachel!" She said with enthusiasm. "The movie was so good and then we… What are you doing?" She asked when she noticed Rachel.

"I am trying to find a solution because I fucked up." Rachel said.

"Okay, sit down and tell me everything." Zoe said, sitting on her bed.

Rachel walked to the bed and sat next to her roommate.

"What happened?" Zoe asked.

"I was watching this movie with Blaine and everything was fine but then Kurt arrived and he was like 'Oh, I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like Blaine', and 'you would understand if you had a boyfriend' and I panicked and I said that I have a boyfriend that I call Baby and then Kurt proposed this double date and I don't know why but I said yes and now I have to present Blaine and Kurt my boyfriend but he doesn't exist and I'm trapped!"

"Calm down Rachel..." Zoe said. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know… I just… I didn't want Blaine to think that I hadn't moved on." She said honestly.

"And you have?"

"Yes I have!" Rachel answered.

"Well, now you just have to find a guy who would be okay to play your boyfriend." Zoe explained.

Rachel's face lightened. Of course that was the solution!

"You're right! I can ask guys I have theatre class with!"

Zoe shook her head, disapproving.

"Let's be honest, do you really think that guys who see themselves becoming Tony or Oscar nominated actors are going to say yes to do a job without even being paid?" Zoe said.

"Well..."

"No, they won't. But I know who is going to say yes..." She said, and Rachel wanted to know who it was.

"Who?"

"Sebastian." She said with a smirk.

"No." Rachel shook her head. "No, no and no."

"Come on! He would be _totally_ say yes!"

"Maybe but..."

"Rachel, it's not like you have a ton of options." Zoe said.

Ans she had to admit, it wasn't as if she really had a choice, and if she was being honest, the idea of going out with Sebastian wasn't so bad.

"Okay." She said.

"Yes!" Zoe shouted.

"Let's change the subject now," she said, not wanting to talk about it again, "how was your date?"

"It was really good actually!" Zoe said before telling rachel about her date.

OooO

When Rachel entered the music store, she didn't had a plan. She just knew what she had to ask, but she didn't know how. And as she walked to Sebastian, she couldn't help but think that this was a stupid idea.

"Hey..." Rachel said when she approached him.

Sebastian lifted his head from what he was reading and shot Rachel a smile.

"Hey Rachel! How are you doing?" He asked.

"Good and you?" She asked.

"I am fine." He said.

Rachel took a deep breath. She had to tell him, she knew. Because she didn't have a lot of options and honestly it's not like she thought it would be awful to pretend to be his girlfriend.

"I wanted to ask you to... hum..." She tried to find a way to say it, but it always seamed weird. "Well... I was in this very awkward position and then out of nowhere I said that I had a boyfriend and I don't know why but then one of my friend who's dating another one of my friend said that we should go on a double date and since this situation was already messed up I said yes. And now I have to go on a double date with a boyfriend that doesn't exist, and I know it's weird but I kind of hoped you would say yes to play my boyfriend." She said.

Sebastian looked at her in a weird way. Oh no. He thought she was crazy, of course! She knew she shouldn't have said that, why had she done that anyway? Now she might had ruined her friendship with this Sebastian, who was, let's be honest, her only real friend outside of Blaine, Kurt and Zoe.

But then Sebastian smirked.

"I'll do it." He said.

"Excuse me, what?" Rachel asked, disbelieving.

"I'm gonna play your fake boyfriend. That could be fun." He said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rachel said, sighting in relief. "You're my savior."

"If I can be of any help." He said.

"Okay, so I'm going to text you or send you an email with everything you need to know about me and random things like the day we met and things like that." She explained.

"Isn't it better if we do it face to face?" Sebastian asked. "I mean, if I have questions or suggestions."

"Yeah, you're right." Rachel nodded. "So... we're doing this." She said. "Thanks again, Seb."

"It's nothing." He said, shrugging.

Rachel smiled before leaving the store. She was so thankful. And she was also relieved that he didn't think she was crazy. Now, she was only hoping that the double date would go well.

OooO

"Okay, let's see if you know everything." Rachel said before applying her lipstick in front of the bathroom mirror.

She had showered, chose a dress with the help of Zoe and put it on, styled her hair and put make up on. Oh, and she was having a rehearsal for the dinner with Sebastian.

"You were born on December 18, 1994, your favorite color is pink, you love Barbra Streisand and literally everything she has done... You won your first singing competition at 8 months, you have two gay dads, gold stars are your signature and you plan on winning your first Tony award when you'll be 25." Sebastian said.

"Perfect." Rachel said before joining Sebastian in the room.

"Now it's your turn." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Well... You were born on March 14, 1995, you love music since you're a kid, you play guitar, you used to live in Paris, you played Lacrosse in High School, your parents divorced when you were 8 and one day you want to live in Toronto."

"Okay... I have to admit, you have a good memory." Sebastian said, which made Rachel laugh.

After spending more time with Sebastian she had discovered that he was really funny.

"Thank you." She said.

"You don't have to thank me, it's just a fact." He shrugged.

"No, I mean thank you for doing this. For being my fake boyfriend for a night." She said.

"It's my pleasure." He said, bowing, and Rachel laughed again.

"If we're both ready, let's go." She said.

She wanted to sound confident, but in reality she was really nervous. She just hoped this double date would go well.

OooO

When they entered the restaurant, Blaine and Kurt were already there, Kurt waving from the table. They joined them, Sebastian sitting next to Blaine and Rachel sitting next to Kurt and in front of Sebastian. She tried to relax and convince her that everything would be okay.

"So... You must be Sebastian! I'm Kurt, nice to meet you!" Kurt said enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you too, Rachel told me a lot about you, like you're friends since High School." Sebastian said.

Rachel was reassured, Sebastian knew exactly what to say and what to do, and the situation wasn't awkward. She started to smile. She could feel it, this date was going to be alright.

"Yeah, it's true! It was actually also when I started dating Blaine." Kurt said. "When did you two started to date?"

Oh no. Now Rachel was nervous again.

"Actually, we met at the music store that I own. Rachel was looking for a _Great Comet_ partition, and when I told her that we didn't have anything in the Musical Theatre repertory she got super mad." Sebastian said, and Kurt and Rachel laughed.

She remembered that day. And it's true she was angry at him because that was shocking. How could he not have the Broadway repertory. They were in New York! Maybe she had overreacted, but looking back at it, it was funny.

"I remember that she pouted. She's cute when she pout." Sebastian said, looking at Rachel and she blushed. "Anyway, we strangely became friends. I made her listen to some old rock and she almost forced me to order some Broadway partitions and albums for the store. And after months of being friends, I invited her on a date."

Rachel smiled. She was so thankful to Sebastian. He had accepted to do this weird thing, and he was doing it well.

"Aw... that's so cute!" Kurt said. "Rachel, I really like your boyfriend."

"Me too." Rachel said and then she realized what she had just said, Sebastian smiling shyly.

She was actually very happy to be there with Sebastian. She glanced towards Blaine, something she had avoided doing since the beginning of the date. She couldn't really know how he felt about all this, but he didn't really seemed pleased to be here.

"Well, we should order." Blaine said, trying not to sound dry but it didn't really work.

The waiter came to take their orders and the rest of date pretty much went the same way it begun.

After the date, Sebastian drove Rachel back to her residence hall and he insisted on walking her to her dorm. She had no idea he was such a gentleman, but she liked it.

"So... Thank you. Again." Rachel said when they reached the door of her dorm. "You can't even understand how much you helped me."

"It was nothing." Sebastian shrugged. "And I have to admit it, I enjoyed it."

Rachel blushed.

"But I have to ask you, what's going on with Blaine?" He asked.

And Rachel's breath got caught in her chest.

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

"Come on, I'm not oblivious. I know there's something." He said.

Rachel sighted. It's true Blaine had acted weird tonight. He almost hadn't talked, and she had noticed the glowers he had sent Sebastian. She had to admit it, she had hoped it was jealousy. But she knew it wasn't, because Blaine was gay and it meant that he would never have romantic feelings towards her.

"Blaine and I," she started, "we kind of have a past together, a past Kurt doesn't know about. Because we were just stupid people doing stupid things."

She sighted and looked at Sebastian. She really hoped he wasn't judging her.

"I know it's horrible, but we were young and dumb, and now it' over and he's happy with Kurt and I'm happy, and thank you for being there tonight because... I actually enjoyed this date."

"Me too." Sebastian said. "That fake date was really cool. But now, I'd like to invite on a real date." He said.

Rachel wasn't expecting this, even if she should have. And strangely, she wanted to accept, because she really liked being in Sebastian company. But she wasn't sure she should accept.

"I'll think about it." He said.

OooO

Rachel opened the door and closed it behind her. She was still startled because of what had happened tonight. She took of her coat and saw that Zoe was studying on her bed. Zoe lifted her head and greeted her with a "hey!".

"So, How was it?" Zoe asked.

"I thought it would be catastrophic and apocalyptic but actually it went pretty good except that Blaine was acting weird and I don't know why, but he can't be jealous because he's gay and I'm a girl and I don't know what to think about it." Rachel said. "Oh, also, Sebastian asked me out."

"No way!" Zoe said with her eyes wide-open. "And what did you say?"

"I said that I will think about it..." Rachel answered.

"Are you out of your mind?" Zoe said, getting up. "He's hot as hell, and he likes you a lot, and don't tell me you don't like him, because I know you do, you always giggle in a flirty way when you're on the phone with him. So tell me why didn't you tell him yes?"

"I don't know." Rachel sighted. "I'm not sure I should start a relationship now, because I don't know where it could lead and I don't want to be heartbroken again."

It was true. She was just... scared. After Blaine, she hadn't really trusted guys. Sure, she had dated Finn again in their senior year, but Finn was a security choice.

"Rachel, it's great not to know where it could lead. Sure, it could lead to something that doesn't seem like a fairy tail at all. But it could also become something beautiful and unique." Zoe said.

Zoe was right. Rachel had to try and see what would happen. She took her phone and called Sebastian.

"Rachel?" She heard Sebastian voice through the phone.

"It's a yes. For your invitation." Rachel said.

"I can't wait." He said.

"Me neither."

OooO

Rachel knocked on the door. She waited, and finally, Blaine opened the door.

"Oh, hey! I was looking for Kurt, can I talk to him?" She asked before entering the apartment.

"Actually, he's not here." Blaine said, closing the door.

"But I thought he had finished his classes?" She said, puzzled.

"That's what I thought too, but he didn't came home and he's not answering his phone." Blaine explained.

"Oh." Rachel said, disappointed. "I wanted to talk to him."

"Well, I'm not Kurt, but you can talk to me." Blaine said with a smile.

She thought about telling him. It was probably a bad idea, but maybe not.

"It's about Sebastian." She said.

Her first date with Sebastian had been the previous night, and it had been really great and she really wanted to tell Kurt about it. Well, she would have to pretend like it wasn't their first date since he thought they were dating, but she could tell him.

"Oh." Blaine only said, his smile dropping.

"You know what? Never mind. I just... I'll wait and tell him." She said, realizing that it really wasn't a good idea to talk to him about Sebastian, since Blaine didn't seem to like him.

"Okay. Do you want to... watch TV?" He asked and she nodded.

Blaine turned on the TV and they watched it silently. It was awkward, and she wondered why. She had thought that now they were friends, but suddenly, they weren't comfortable around each other.

Kurt arrived half an hour later and Rachel sighted in relief.

"Hey! What are you doing here Rachel?" He said when he entered.

"I just wanted to talk to you." She answered.

"Where were you?" Blaine asked.

"I was at the library to study, I'm sorry I completely forgot to text, I was just so focused." He said.

Blaine nodded and got up.

"Well, I'm going to the store because we need toilet paper."

Blaine exited the apartment and Kurt turned his face towards Rachel.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" He said. "Oh wait, I'm gonna prepare us some hot chocolates before!" He said, heading towards the kitchen.

Rachel sat on the couch, and saw that Kurt had receive a new text. Maybe it was because of her curiosity, she didn't know, but she took it and decided to see what it was, gasping when she read the text.

"And... there!" Kurt said a few minutes later, handing Rachel a mug.

"Why did this Tommy texted you 'It was fun, can we see each other again tomorrow, in parenthesis, naked, with a winking smiley'?" Rachel asked, astonished.

"I..." Kurt started.

"Why?" Rachel asked again.

Because she didn't understand. It didn't make any sense. Everything was supposed to be fine between Kurt and Blaine. No one was supposed to cheat.

"Plead don't judge me. I know it's terrible, but... it just happened."

Kurt sat next to Rachel and started to tell her how he had started to feel that the sparkle wasn't there anymore in their couple, and that he had met a guy at his school that was so nice but every time he started to flirt with him, Kurt would stop him. But then he had started to doubt about his couple, and he had gave in, regretting it afterward. But then Kurt had made the mistake again. And again.

"I guess I started to feel that something was off a few months ago, when Blaine told me he was bisexual."

"Wait, what?" Rachel said.

"He didn't tell you? Well, anyway, Blaine was acting like 'everything's fine! I told you so now everything's good!' but we never really talked about it." He said.

"You know," Kurt said after a few seconds, "at first, I was sure he would found out. That he would know there was something that wasn't right. But he didn't. And it made me wondered if he still really cared about me. I know I don't have any excuses, And I know it's not right. But I'm just... so lost."

Rachel nodded. She didn't really know what to think about. Sure, she could only understand that he was feeling so lost. Nevertheless, she wondered if she should tell Blaine. But at the same time, she owed Kurt to keep his secret. After having made out with his boyfriend multiple times in High School, it was the least she could do.

And at the same time she couldn't stop thinking about the other thing she had learned. Blaine was bi. She didn't know if it changed everything or not, but she was so confused now.

OooO

 **A.N./And this is the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it and I would love to know what you thought about it!**


	10. I’m Not Jealous

**A.N./Hello! I am back with a new chapter, I hope you'll like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor any of its characters.**

 **Now, let's get back to the story...**

OooO

Blaine paid the toilet paper he had just bought and left the store, heading back home. He just hoped Kurt and Rachel had finished their talk, because he definitely didn't want to hear them talk about Rachel's boyfriend. He didn't like Sebastian. He didn't know why, but he didn't like him. There was something about that Sebastian. Rachel deserved so much better than this guy.

Blaine wasn't thinking about himself, of course not. He didn't have that sort of feelings for her anymore. He had, but it was a long time ago. Now, he was in a perfect relationship with the perfect boyfriend. But he cared about her, and he wished she wasn't dating Sebastian.

Why was she even dating someone like him? And why hadn't she told him she had a boyfriend right away? He thought they were pretty close now. They had left the past behind them, and Rachel was one of his closest friend.

He entered the building and called the elevator. He really hoped Rachel and Kurt had finished talking, because he really didn't want to hear about Rachel's boyfriend. Just to think about the two of them together, it made him angry somehow.

He took a deep breath and opened the door of the flat. He didn't here anything at first, and he was relived. But then, Rachel's voice came to his ears.

"I... I don't know what to say..." She said.

Blaine couldn't really identify what made her voice so trembly.

"Please, don't say anything. I know one day, I will have to say the truth, but I'm not ready yet." Kurt said, his voice low.

They didn't say anything for a few seconds, and then Rachel spoke.

"Kurt..." She said.

And he didn't know why, but something pushed him to enter the living room. He felt like he had heard something he wasn't supposed to heard, and he didn't want to pretend he wasn't there anymore.

"Hey," Blaine said, Kurt and Rachel's head turning to face him, "I... I bought the toilet paper."

His boyfriend and his friend just nodded quietly.

"What were you talking about?" He asked, not sure if he should have asked.

"Oh, we just talked about Rachel's boyfriend." Kurt said, too quickly, and Rachel nodded.

Blaine knew it wasn't true. He knew. But somehow, he didn't really want to know what was the topic of their discussion. He felt like it would be better if he ignored it.

OooO

Rachel and Blaine were having their usual coffee meeting. But Rachel was stirring her spoon in her coffee since they had been sat, and she hadn't said a word. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what.

"Rachel," he asked, and she finally looked at him, "is everything okay?"

"Yes, of course." She said, composing herself.

But Blaine wasn't blind, and he knew she was lying.

"Hey, Rach, I know you. And I know there's something you're not telling me because you seem upset. I know I've been acting weird too, and..."

He stopped, realizing that he hadn't been really honest with her lately and that he had been acting weird too.

"I was hurt that you didn't even told me you had a boyfriend, and I guess I've been distant since then. And I'm sorry because now I realize that I might have been the reason why things have become weird between us lately." He admitted.

She looked at him straight on the eyes, and he could feel a hint of sadness in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were feeling this way." She said.

"You know what? Let's put this behind us. I enjoy spending time with you Rachel, and I hope you do too." He said.

"I do." She said with a smile.

And so they spent the rest of their time together laughing, and talking about anything and everything and he was so happy he got to make her laugh again. It was simple times like that that made him so grateful that Rachel had accepted to be his friend despite what had happened between them. Grateful that he got to see her smile so often.

"Well, well, well..." He heard a familiar masculine voice.

Connor was walking toward them, a smirk on his face. Seriously, why him? The only person Blaine had told about his past with Rachel?

"Hey! How are you?" Blaine answered.

"I'm fine, I'm fine... who is this lovely lady?" Connor asked.

"Connor, this is Rachel, one of my friend from High School. Rachel, this is Connor, one of my friend who goes to NYU." He said, even though Connor knew everything about Rachel.

"Nice to meet you Connor." Rachel said with a smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet one of Blaine's _friend_. He didn't tell me you were so beautiful." Connor said, and Blaine knew he was flirting, and it was infuriating him.

"Don't bother," Blaine said, trying to stay calm, "she has a boyfriend."

Connor raised an eyebrow at him.

"Blaine didn't told me about that either. Well, I gotta go, but Blaine I hope we will have time to talk later." He winked and he left the coffee shop.

Blaine knew he couldn't escape this talk with Connor, but he would try anyway.

Rachel's phone rang, and she took it, smiling when she saw who was calling.

"I have to take this, it's Sebastian." She said, getting up.

And as she walked away from him to take her call, he repeated to himself that he wasn't jealous. He couldn't be. Right?

OooO

The next day, Blaine was walking in the school hallway, when Connor suddenly appeared next to him.

"I know you're trying to avoid this talk but it's not going to work, Blaine." He said.

"A talk, what talk? I don't know what you're talking about, and I'm busy anyway." He answered, continuing to walk.

"Haha, very funny." Connor said sarcastically, before grabbing Blaine's arm and stopping him.

"I don't even know what you want to talk about." Blaine said.

"Oh yeah, it's not like you hadn't told me that Rachel had a boyfriend and that it's not making you happy."

"I don't care about her boyfriend." Blaine said.

"Come on, you were fuming when you said 'she has a boyfriend', Blaine." Connor said.

Okay, maybe he wasn't really found of Rachel's boyfriend, but it wasn't the fact that she was dating someone that was bothering him.

"You're jealous." Connor said after a few seconds.

"No, I'm not!" Blaine protested.

"When I approached you yesterday I saw how you looked at her, I know you miss the time when you two were making out for hours in your bedroom."

Blaine shocked his head repeating "no."

"You can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me." Connor said.

And deep down, Blaine knew it was true, he was jealous. He lived for the little moments he shared with Rachel, and it killed him when he knew she was with Sebastian, or when he saw her calling her boyfriend and laughing at his jokes.

Because Blaine wanted to be the one who made Rachel laugh, and smile. The one she was singing along to musicals with, the one who she was kissing and cuddling.

But he didn't understand why. He had Kurt, and everything was fine with Kurt. So why was he thinking about Rachel? He was supposed to be thinking about his boyfriend, but despite everything, even if he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't stop thinking about Rachel.

And even if he knew he should stop seeing her, because this situation was messed up, he couldn't. They were friends. But one day, as he listened to Rachel singing while preparing popcorn, Blaine couldn't help but think about a time when they were more than friends.

OooO

After class, he hung out with Connor after making him promess not to talk about Rachel. Then he came back home, but Kurt wasn't there. Kurt wasn't home often lately anyway, Blaine thought, sighing.

He sat on the couch, watching TV. Kurt arrived. Late. As always.

"Finally." Blaine sighed.

"What?" Kurt asked, taking his coat and his shoes off.

"I'm just saying that lately you're not home often." Blaine stated.

"Stop, don't make me the bad one!" Kurt replied. "You're not home often either, always with Connor, or Rachel, or studying! So don't blame _me_ for the lack of time spent together." He said before going to the bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

Blaine knew he should go after him and talk with his boyfriend. But really, he was to tired for that, and he just slept on the couch.

The next morning, they sat next to each other and both apologized for the things they had said the previous day, even if they knew it was true. And then, everything was back to normal. Or at least, they acted like nothing had ever happened. Like there wasn't any problem. And _that_ was the problem, Blaine knew it. But at the same time, he was ignoring it, acting as if everything was fine when it clearly no longer was.

OooO

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked when she left her classroom and saw Blaine standing in the hallway.

Blaine had finished class early, and he had decided to go see Rachel. On the way to NYADA, he had been worried that she wouldn't like it and ask him why he was there. But as Rachel threw herself into Blaine's arm, he was sure it had been a good idea.

They held each other for a moment, and during this moment, it felt like nothing else matter. And then Rachel stopped.

"I'm sorry, I'm just... happy to see you." She said.

And she couldn't know it, but those words, those simple words made him so happy and he smiled.

"I can't say I didn't like it." He said, and he noticed that she blushed shyly. "So... I though we could maybe... go to Central Park and just spend some time together."

"Sounds great." She said.

So they went to Central Park, bought two hot dogs and sat on a bench. They just laughed and talked for hours.

"So, how is it going with Sebastian?" He asked.

He didn't really want to know, didn't want to hear her saying how her boyfriend was wonderful. But he felt like he had to, because he wanted to be a good friend.

"I broke up with him." She simply said, and he almost choke on his hotdog.

"What?" He asked.

"I broke up with Sebastian. Don't get me wrong, he is _awesome_ , and I had so much fun with him. But I just like him as a friend." She explained.

He wasn't glad. He doesn't wanted to be glad. But he had to admit that he was _just a little bit_ relieved.

He just nodded, not knowing what to say. And then his phone rand, Kurt's name appearing on the screen.

"It's Kurt." He said.

"Oh," she said, suddenly seeming nervous, "You should take it then, I mean, it's your boyfriend you _should_ answer." She said.

He raised an eyebrow. He didn't know why she had so suddenly acted differently. But something told him he didn't really wanted to know.

OooO

"I'm going out today." Blaine said.

It was the morning, and Kurt was pouring milk into a bawl of cereal.

"Where?" He asked

"Rachel just passed a big exam and she's stressing for her grade so we're going to Central Park and then we're getting ready to see Waitress on Broadway and then we're going to eat something at a restaurant." Blaine explained.

"Okay, have fun!" Kurt said, and Blaine kissed his boyfriend before going in the bathroom to take a shower.

And Rachel and Blaine did had fun. The show was awesome, and they even stagedoored and spotted a few of their favorite actors and actresses, Rachel dreaming of when it would be her, but they didn't went to the restaurant, because Rachel was too tired. So Blaine suggested that they went to his and Kurt's apartment to eat and that she could sleep on the couch.

So they went home, but when he opened the door, he wasn't ready to see a guy half naked on top of his boyfriend on the couch.

He was frozen. He saw the guy putting his clothes on and leaving, Rachel who was shocked, and Kurt, who was apologizing. But he wasn't really listening. Until he heard Rachel saying "I'm sorry."

He looked at her, she was almost trembling.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you." She said.

And then he understood.

"You what? You knew it?" He shouted, and everyone else was silent. "You fucking knew that my boyfriend was _cheating_ on me and you fucking didn't think you should tell me?"

"I... I just didn't know how..." She said with a weak voice.

"I think you should go." He said, not looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Get out!" He shouted, and she immediately left, leaving Blaine and Kurt.

He didn't really remember what happened then, but there was a lot of screaming, and shouting, and arguing, and at the end, Blaine threw Kurt out of the flat.

When Blaine was alone, he took a bottle of wine, and starting to drink to forget everything. And he didn't know how, but he found himself calling Rachel.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry, I didn't know how to tell you." She said through the phone.

"Can you come over?" He simply asked, hopping she would say yes.

And she did. When he opened the door she entered and gasped.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked, but Blaine noticed that Rachel was a bit tipsy too.

"Just a few glasses." He said, glancing towards the bottle of wine on the floor.

"Blaine, please just forgive me, you can't imagine how bad I feel, I..." She said, but he shushed her with a finger on her mouth, getting closer to her and starting to kiss her neck.

"What... What are you doing?" She asked, her voice weak.

"What do you think I am doing?" He said, kissing her neck again.

"Blaine, stop, we can't do this." She said, but she wasn't pushing him away.

"Why?" He said, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Kurt cheated, I don't see why I couldn't do it too."

And he kissed her. She kissed him back at first, but then she broke the kiss.

"No, Blaine, we shouldn't..." She said.

But then he was crashing his lips against hers, and she wasn't protesting. She wasn't protesting either when he asked entrance in her mouth, their tongs dancing together, or when he lead her to the bedroom, kissing her more passionately as she moaned. He took off his shirt, Rachel taking off her top and he unhooked her bra, kissing her again.

The feeling of her skin against his, of her kisses, of her nails sinking in his back. He couldn't get enough of her.

He just hoped this night would never end.

 **A.N./ The end... I hope you like it ;)**


	11. Trying To Find The Answer

**A.N./ Hello hello! I know it's been a long time since I updated, and I don't really have an excuse. I just realized that I didn't know how to continue this story and... well, let's just say I hate writer's block. But anyway, I am back with a new chapter from Rachel's point of view, and just to be clear, this chapter starts just after Blaine told Rachel to get out of the flat (after learning that Kurt was cheating on him).**

 **So... let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any or its characters.**

OooO

Rachel ran out of the building as fast as she could, and started to walk home. When she finally got home she closed the door and sat down, her back against it. She was breathing heavily, and tears started to stream down her cheeks. She felt so bad.

She felt bad because she had lied to Blaine. She had seen the sadness, hurt and anger in his eyes, and she had wondered why she hadn't told him before.

But how could she have? Kurt was her best friend, she couldn't betray him! Not again. Not after having betrayed him in the worst way she could. Not after what she had done with Blaine.

Lying for Kurt was the least she could do after that.

And she couldn't be mad after Kurt, or judge him for cheating. Because she had done way worse two years before.

And now she really felt guilty, she finally realized how wrong it had been to do that to her best friend. She had deliberately cheated with her best friend's boyfriend. Technically, she hadn't cheated, since she wasn't the one in a relationship ship, but in a way, for Rachel it was worse.

Because her friendship with Kurt was so much more important than every real relationship she had ever been in. More important than her relationship with Finn, or Jesse or Puck. And yet, she had stabbed him in the back.

Rachel felt awful now. It had been two years, and now she was friend again with Kurt and she thought everything was alright. But everything was so messed up. She just needed something to make her forget about the whole thing.

She hadn't a lot of friends, so she called one of the only ones she knew she could trust.

"Hello?" Sebastian answered.

She knew she could trust Sebastian. Even though they had dated for a few time now they were just friends again, and she knew they were both okay with that.

"I need to get drunk." She explained.

"Why? Did something happened?" Sebastian asked and Rachel heard a hint of worry in his voice.

"Doesn't matter."

OooO

Sebastian kept looking at her with worry in his eyes as she drank another shot.

"What?" She asked.

"You shouldn't drink that much." Sebastian said.

"I only had two glasses!" Rachel replied.

"You should not drink to forget your problems." He continued. "It's not going to solve anything."

"What do you know about it?" She snapped.

Sebastian just sighed. "What happened Rachel?"

Rachel sighed and felt her eyes watering. She felt like her life was such a mess now and she didn't know what to do or how to make it better. She knew that Sebastian was right and that alcohol wasn't going to solve anything. But really, nothing was going to. She had made bad choices, and now it was a mess.

She was still in deep thought when her phone rang, and when she saw Blaine's name she immediately answered the call.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry, I didn't know how to tell you." She said quickly and she knew it wasn't enough, that Blaine was probably really mad at her and that he would be right. But she couldn't stand the idea that Blaine wouldn't want to see her anymore and she desperately wished he would forgive her.

When he told her to come over, she felt herself filled with hope. Because no matter what had happened and what she wanted to make herself believe, she needed Blaine in her life. She couldn't quite explain why, but she felt some sort of peace when she was with him. And he still made her smile, even after everything.

"It's Blaine." Rachel said.

Sebastian nodded, as if he understood that Rachel had to go, because it was Blaine.

When she was with Blaine, it felt like nothing else mattered. And she wasn't ready to say goodbye to this moments.

OooO

When she arrived at Blaine and Kurt's flat, she panicked for a moment thinking what she should say or do. Was he really going to forgive her? Maybe she was wrong, maybe he just wanted to insult her, and really, she wouldn't blame him.

When he opened the door, she immediately smelled the alcohol on him. He was drunk. And it was unexpected from him, Blaine was not the kind of guy who got drunk. But then again, she couldn't blame him. And it was not as if she hadn't been drinking as well.

She told Blaine how bad she felt and asked him to forgive her, because she really hoped he would. She didn't know what she would do if he didn't.

But then he was kissing her neck. And she liked it. But she knew it was wrong, so she pushed him away. And he kissed her, and it felt so good, she kissed him back for a moment, before realizing what she was doing and stoping it.

She tried to explain to Blaine why they shouldn't do that, even if she wasn't convinced herself but he crashed his lips on hers and and all she could think about was that it was actually all she had been waiting for. And she thought about what Kurt had said. Blaine wasn't gay, he was bisexual. And for a moment, she wondered if maybe, just maybe, what they had been doing in High School wasn't just to explore his sexuality.

And before she knew it, she was trying to get more of Blaine, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him hungrily.

She knew she was going to regret it, but all she wanted was to feel like this forever.

OooO

When Rachel woke up, Blaine was still asleep next to her. He seemed so peaceful. She smiled. This night had been perfect. Blaine had been gentle, but passionate too. It had been everything she had hoped it to be.

She sat on the bed and scanned the room, trying to find her clothes. She saw her bra, her panties and her pants, she looked for her shirt, but instead, she saw a photograph of Kurt and Blaine on the nightstand.

Rachel's heart stopped. She knew it hadn't been a good idea, but now... She felt so guilty.

She quickly got up and put on her underwear. She heard Blaine yawning.

"Good morning." He said sleepily.

And she heard the bed shift, Blaine was probably sat on the bed now.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"I'm getting dressed." Rachel answered, putting her pants on.

"You're leaving? Why?" He asked.

"Because... because it was a mistake. _Everything_ was a mistake." She answered, trying to find her shirt.

Blaine didn't say anything for a moment and Rachel finally found her shirt under the bed and put it on.

"Well, if you want we can just... act as if it never happened." Blaine finally said and Rachel didn't know if she should look at him because she felt so bad because of what he just said.

"It doesn't have to be important." Blaine added.

And it was too much for Rachel.

"But it _is_ important!" She almost shouted.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"It was my first time." She simply explained.

And she saw how Blaine's look changed and she decided she didn't wanted to talk about it anymore. She walked up to the door quickly, put on her shoes and took her coat.

"Rachel, wait!" She heard behind her, but she was already leaving.

OooO

Rachel made her way back to her dorm. She entered and closed the door behind her. Zoe was studying on her bed.

"Hey, you didn't come home last night, what happened?" Zoe asked, and Rachel knew that she had been worried.

"I just... I honestly don't want to talk about it." Rachel simply said, hopping Zoe wouldn't ask any questions.

And Zoe seemed to understand that, nodding and getting back to her copybooks.

Rachel sighted. She dropped her coat on her bed and got in the shower. While the hot water was running down her body, Rachel felt so lost about what had happened with Blaine.

It had been her first time, and it had been perfect. She had loved it, and she would love to do it again. But that was the problem, she wasn't allowed to love it. It would be a betrayal towards Kurt. Because even if Blaine and Kurt technically weren't together anymore at the time, she knew it would hurt Kurt if he knew what Blaine and Rachel had done together.

She felt guilty for having done it with Blaine. But she also felt guilty because she didn't regret it, not really. And if the situation was different, she would do it again. And she wasn't supposed to. Blaine was her best friend's ex-boyfriend, for God sake! That was wrong, so wrong, and she was feeling so bad. She just hoped this feeling would go away.

When she got out of the shower, she wanted to check the time, so she took her phone. She had five missed calls from Blaine. For a moment she considered calling him back. But she couldn't. She just couldn't.

OooO

Rachel decided to go to the music store before her classes. She entered, and saw Sebastian who was reordering an aisle. Sebastian heard the door closing and saw Rachel. She smiled shyly and approached him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." He answered with a little smile.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I wasn't of a good company." Rachel said.

But Sebastian really didn't seem to be mad at her or upset.

"It's okay Rachel. Blaine needed you. I don't know what happened, but I understand." He said.

Rachel was so thankful to have a friend like Sebastian. He was so understanding, and she knew she could talk to him about anything. And unlike almost everyone in her life, her friendship with Sebastian wasn't complicated.

"Do you want to go out or something? Maybe tonight?" She asked.

"Well... I have a date tonight." Sebastian said.

"No way! Who is she? What is she like? Can I meet her?" Rachel asked, smiling.

"Her name is Candace, she's smart and funny and no, you're not going to meet her now because if you do then she'll think I have weird friends." Sebastian answered.

"But you do have weird friends! And _I_ am one of them." Rachel said proudly.

"Anyway... I can't go out with you tonight, but I'm free tomorrow night. We can go see a movie, perhaps?" Sebastian said.

"Count me in." She said. "I gotta go, I have a class." She said, heading towards the door.

"Bye Rae!" Sebastian said.

"Bye Seb!"

OooO

Rachel was sat in a classroom, trying to focused on what the teacher was saying and she had to put her phone on mute because it couldn't stop ringing. She knew it was Blaine, but she also knew she couldn't answer these calls.

It was weird, thinking that just a day before, she was the one who wanted Blaine to forgive her at all price, to be her friend again. And now she was avoiding him. Because now she knew she couldn't be friend with him. She would always run back to him. Well, at least now she knew it, she could do something about it.

And since she didn't really know what to do for now, she decided the best idea was to avoid Blaine and ignore his calls and texts. At least until she found a better idea.

When she got back to her dorm after her classes, Zoe was already there. Which surprised her because she was supposed to finish at 6pm on Mondays.

"My contemporary dance's teacher is sick." Zoe explained.

She made a weird face as she noticed Rachel seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked.

"I slept with Blaine." Rachel just said.

There was a moment of silent during which Zoe seemed to be frozen.

"I'm sorry what?" She then said.

"I slept with Blaine. That's why I didn't come home last night and now I... what do I do? He calls me nonstop since then but I didn't answer any of his calls because I just don't know what to say and..."

"Hold up." Zoe interrupted her. "You had sex with Blaine? No wait, let me reformulate it. You lost your virginity to Blaine? That's what you're telling me?"

"Yeah..." Rachel answered.

"I want all the details. Was it good? I mean, it was your first time but still... Did he make you... you know..."

"Zoe!" Rachel gasped.

"Come on Rachel..."

"It was very good." Rachel said, and Zoe raised an eyebrow. "Okay, it was amazing."

"Oh... My little Rachel became a woman! And not with just any man... Because let's face it, Blaine is _totally_ sexy. I bet he has abs. Does he?" Zoe asked, all excited.

"He does." Rachel answered, blushing as she remembered of her night with Blaine.

"You're a lucky girl." Zoe said, smiling.

"Yeah... No, no I'm not! I did something awful! It was a terrible mistake and now I... I..."

"Rachel, calm down! You have the right to have sex and to like it. It's not a crime, and you did nothing bad." Zoe said, before thinking. "Well... except that... he was your friend's boyfriend, but..."

"They broke up." Rachel said. "So Blaine technically didn't cheat on his boyfriend, not this time. But still..."

"Well then you have nothing to blame yourself for! Don't be so hard on yourself, you can have fun sometimes."

"Maybe you're right." Rachel said.

She still felt guilty, but she felt a little better now. She decided that she needed to have a talk with Blaine. To let him know what she thought and what she wanted to do. She just didn't know how.

Which is why later she was sat at a coffee shop in front of Blaine.

Rachel took a sip of her coffee glancing at Blaine in front of her. He seemed a little bit nervous.

"I'm glad you called to meet and talk." Blaine started. "I... feel bad after the other time. Not that I didn't like it, on the contrary! But I just feel like I stole your first time. It's supposed to be... _special_ , and... it was just... me. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Blaine, you didn't stole my first time, you didn't stole anything. I wanted it. And it was perfect." Rachel said, and Blaine smiled shyly. "But it's not going to happen again. I can't do that to Kurt."

Her friendship with Kurt was too important, and she couldn't risk it. After two years, she was finally friend with Kurt again, and she didn't want to loose him. She couldn't hurt him.

"I... I understand." Blaine just said.

"Okay. I gotta go." She simply said before getting up.

She left, not looking back. She had made her decision, and she wasn't planning on changing her mind.

OooO

Rachel was studying in her dorm when Zoe made her way back.

"Hi Elphaba." Zoe said.

"Hi Glinda." Rachel answered.

It was two stupid nicknames they had choose for each other since they both liked the Musical Wicked. Zoe was Glinda and Rachel was Elphaba because of their hair color.

"I know what you need." Zoe said.

"Which is?" Rachel asked.

"You need to take a break." She explained, Rachel raising an eyebrow.

Zoe sat on the bed next to Rachel.

"One of my friend, Holy, who's a Dance major too is organizing a weekend in Bear Mountain with another friend. Do you wanna come?" She asked.

Rachel considered the idea. Since she had to forget Blaine, a little weekend out of town could be beneficial.

"Sure, it could be fun." She answered.

"Cool! I'm going to call her." Zoe said, taking her phone.

"Okay. I gotta go, I'm going to see a movie with Sebastian." Rachel said.

"Can you do one thing for me?" Zoe asked.

"Sure. What?"

"Give him my number." Zoe said.

"What? No, Zoe I'm not going to do that." Rachel said, trying not to smile.

"Oh, come on! He's hella hot, and you didn't want him, so I don't see why I can't have him."

"Are you objectifying Sebastian?" Rachel asked, amused.

"Maybe a little."

"Bye Zoe." Rachel said, laughing.

"Okay, bye." Zoe answered.

OooO

Rachel ate the rest of her popcorn as Sebastian and her got out of the movie theater.

"That wasn't a good movie." Sebastian said.

"You didn't liked it?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, you cried when the stupid guy died and her stupid girlfriend saw him."

"I didn't cried." Sebastian tried to lie.

"You cried. I heard it and saw it." Rachel said, amused by the fact that Sebastian wanted to deny at all cost.

"No way." He said.

"Seb, it's okay to cry. I find it ridiculous that this society forbid men to cry." Rachel said, Sebastian only shrugging. "Did your date went well?"

"Meh. That girl wasn't interesting." He answered.

"Too bad." Rachel said. "I'm going to Bear Mountain for the weekend with a few friends."

"A girls trip?" He asked, Rachel nodding. "Well, make sure to come back with a boyfriend."

"Seb! Stop!" Rachel gasped.

"What? I just want you to have fun!" Sebastian said. "Let loose a little, don't think about the consequences. You deserve that."

"I guess." She said.

Sebastian smiled and kissed Rachel on the cheek before walking her home.

OooO

And so here they were, on the campus parking lot, waiting for Zoe's friends to arrive.

"It's going to be awesome." Zoe said to Rachel. "And you can keep your mind out of the all 'Blaine thing'."

Rachel shrugged. She didn't know if it really was going to solve anything, but she was willing to try anyway.

Two girls arrived a few minutes later. One of them was a dark skinned girl with curly brown hair and the other one tall girl with long blond hair.

"Hi, I'm Holy!" The blond girl said.

"And I'm Candace." The curly-haired girl said.

"I'm Rachel."

"Let's go, shall we?" Zoe said.

They went to Holy's car and then it was time for a one-hour-long trip to Bear Mountain. Holy, who was on the passenger seat, put on some music, and Zoe, who was on the conductor seat, hummed while tapping on the wheel. Rachel looked through the window.

She couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. No matter what. And it wasn't a good thing. She wasn't supposed to. Because there was Kurt, she couldn't do that to Kurt.

She realized she hadn't talked to Kurt since the day him and Blaine had broke up, and she wondered why.

"You seem thoughtful." Candace said, sat next to Rachel. "Is it a boy?"

"Kind of. Maybe. Yeah, totally." Rachel said.

"Well, at least you can forget about it and have fun with us for the weekend." Candace said.

And Candace was right. The four girls enjoyed their trip away from the city. They picnicked next to the Hudson River, walked in the forrest and went to the swimming pool. It was fun. They laughed, danced and sang together. Candace and Holy were really funny girls and during the course of the weekend, Rachel became friend with them.

For their last night in Bear Mountain, the girls decided to go to a bar. Rachel was dressed for the occasion and she had even put makeup on her face.

"Let's drink for our last night, girls!" Zoe said.

"That weekend was so cool! We should totally do it again some other time!" Holy said.

"Definitely!" Candace said.

"Well, you can count me in." Rachel said.

The girls laughed and talked and drink, enjoying their last moment without having to think about school.

"Rachel, that guy is totally checking you out." Holy said and all the girls turned to see who it was.

He was handsome, Rachel had to admit it.

"Go talk to him!" Zoe said.

"I don't know..." Rachel said.

The truth was she had never done that, flirting with strangers. And she was a little bit nervous. But well, since she was supposed to have fun, she was going to have fun.

She got up and made her way to the stranger, as he smirked at her.

"Hi." She said seductively.

"Hello... what's your name?" The man responded.

"Rachel." She said.

"Tony. What a beautiful lady like you is doing here?"

"Well... Let's just say I want to have fun."

"Don't we all?" The man said.

They started to talk, and Rachel tried to think about nothing else than what she was doing. But he was there, in her mind. Blaine was always there. So she just tried to push him away, to continue flirting with the stranger until he leaned over to kiss her. She went for it. She had to.

But when his lips met hers, she felt that something wasn't right. And all she could think about was Blaine again, How kissing him had felt perfect. She wasn't attracted by this man. But really, she wasn't interested by anyone who wasn't Blaine.

She broke the kiss, stepping away.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go." She simply said before joining her friends.

"What happened?" Candace asked.

"Let's just say I found the answer I wasn't even looking for." She answered.

It was odd to realize that. But at the same time, she felt a nice feeling.She couldn't help but smile. She was in love with Blaine Anderson. After all these years, even as she had tried to push those feelings away and to convince herself that those feelings had disappeared, she was still in love with Blaine Anderson. Now she knew why she needed him in her life, why she felt so good around him and why she thought bout him every time.

But maybe he wasn't even feeling the same. He never told her anything about his possible feelings for her. Was it even worth it? She didn't want to have her heart broken or anything. Maybe it was best to ignore these feelings.

But was it really the solution? She had already try that, and that's where it had lead her. And she couldn't deny it anymore. She wanted to be with Blaine. To be in his arms and not think about anything. To kiss him and forget about everyone else as they undressed each other. To lie in bed with him and talk for hours, forgetting about the world.

And she didn't know if she could or wanted to push him away again. Everything seemed so much complicated and at the same time so much simple.

She was coming back tomorrow anyway. So she decided to wait and to decided what to do later. Because even if she knew what she was feeling, she didn't know about Blaine's feelings, or where it would lead if they both felt the same way... Nothing was certain. But for now, she was just going to count on the fact that she was in love, and that weirdly, it made her happy.

OooO

 **And that's the end of the chapter! I hopes you liked it! It's almost the end of the story, I think there will be 2 or 3 chapters left and I just wanted to say thank you for reading and reviewing. Thank you :)**


	12. Missing you

**A.N./ Hello! Here is a new chapter, from Rachel's point of view. I hope you'll like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor any of its characters**

OooO

Blaine came back in his apartment after having talked to Rachel. He sighed. He didn't understand her decision, but he could accept it. He just had to forget her. He wasn't sure if he could, but he surely didn't want to. Nevertheless, if it was what she wanted, he was going to do it. What else could he do anyway?

He needed to sleep. A good night of sleep would help him process everything.

He went to his room, opened the door and switched on the lights. As he walked to his bed, he noticed the framed photograph of him and Kurt on the nightstand. This photograph had been taken a few months ago, when Blaine had moved in New York. Kurt had taken him out to visit the city and they had took the photo in front of the Empire State Building.

Blaine smiled. Everything seemed so much easier back then. It was weird, realizing that his relationship with Kurt was over. They had been together since High School, and now Kurt was a part of his past.

Strangely, thinking about everything that had happened during the last days didn't made Blaine angry. He wasn't sad either. He was just... nostalgic. He had loved Kurt. He had loved him deeply. But he knew those feelings had faded away with time. He couldn't blame Kurt for the end of their relationship, because they both knew it was over before that. And Blaine still loved Kurt, but it wasn't the same type of love anymore. It was more like he cared deeply about him now.

The only thing Blaine really regretted was the way it had ended. Even if he didn't feel this way anymore, he remembered the anger he had felt when he had seen his boyfriend and another man doing things he wished he had never seen them do.

And at the same time it made him think about the time when he and Rachel were in the same position. Well, not exactly the same one since they hadn't gone all the way, but still. And well, now they had done it. Together. At the moment, he had just wanted to forget about everything, but it had been more than just a physical thing. It had been like finding her after all this time. And nothing else had mattered as their heart beat together. And as they had been laying in bed next to each other, he had remembered that he had loved her.

OooO

He tried to forget her. He really did. But she was always in his thoughts. Whatever he did, he couldn't stop thinking about her. About her hair, her smile, her laugh, the way she bit her lower bit when she was concentrating, or the way she hummed when she was happy. She was perfect in every way. He had knew that since he had met her, but without really acknowledging it.

She didn't want to see him anymore, and that kind of felt familiar.

He was going to forget her, but it felt so complicated. He needed to get out of his apartment and think about something else. So he said yes when Connor asked if he wanted to hang out.

"When I suggested to hang out I didn't mean to seat in front of each other and to drink coffee." Connor said when they arrived in the coffee shop. "Do you spend your entire life drinking coffee or what?"

Blaine chuckled. He had went to coffee shops with Kurt so many times. With Rachel too. It just kind of felt like a tradition now.

"Well, that's my idea of having fun." Blaine said sarcastically.

They ordered and sat at a booth with their coffee in hand. Blaine took a sip of his coffee and raised his eyes, noticing Connor looking at him with a concerned look.

"What?" He asked.

"How are you since your breakup?" Connor asked.

"I'm doing fine I think." Blaine answered truthfully.

"No you're not." Connor said, shaking his head.

"I am! I'm not mad at Kurt anymore!" Blaine responded.

"Really? Why are you all sad then?" Connor said, looking at him, opening his eyes wide after a moment. "Oh. It's Rachel, isn't."

Blaine sighed. "Yes."

"Dude, you have to move on. It's been what... two years?" Connor asked.

"Two and a half. Almost three." Blaine said before realizing that he shouldn't know that if he was supposed to forget about her.

"I mean, I get it. She's pretty, and you like her since High School. But you just broke up, it wouldn't be fair to her nor to you to date her just because of your breakup." Connor explained.

"Yeah, you're right, but I just... I can't help thinking about how happy we could have been together if things were different. What if I had broke up with Kurt back then, when I discovered I had feelings for her and we were just High School students doing really bad things. What if we had had a _real_ chance." Blaine said.

"Well, you will never know, cause you _didn't_ broke up with Kurt back then. You have to stop thinking about the past, Blaine." He said.

"Yeah, I guess." Blaine said.

"But..." Connor added. "If you really want to, talk to her. If she really doesn't want anything to do with you, she'll tell you."

"Thanks, man. You surprisingly gave me really good advices." Blaine said.

"You're welcome. Just... Do what you gotta do."

Blaine nodded. He was going to listen to Sebastian.

So he went to her dorm. He knew it wasn't going to change everything but maybe he could convince her that they were worth it, that even though they had never talked about it, there could be a 'us'. He just hope he could change her mind. He knocked on her door and waited, practicing what he was going to say in his head.

He waited for a few minutes but she didn't answer. Maybe she just didn't want to see him. The thought of it made his heart ache. He was going to leave when he realized that she couldn't know it was him waiting on her doorstep, she couldn't see him through the door. So maybe she just hadn't heard him.

He knocked again, but she still didn't answered. Well, she didn't seem to be there, and neither seem to be her roommate.

He decided to go home, but at the same time, he just really wanted to talk to her. He needed to. But he didn't know where she was and she wasn't answering her phone. He thought about asking Kurt where she was, but then realized it wasn't an option. So he had to ask someone else, and that someone else was Sebastian. And he didn't like him.

He knew Rachel and Sebastian were just friends, but still. He knew they had dated, and it was weird thinking that someone else was so close to Rachel. To _his_ Rachel. Well, she wasn't his yet, but he hoped she soon would be.

He entered the music shop, not really wanting to be here. But he had to anyway. He spotted Sebastian at the cash register coughed to get his attention. Sebastian lifted his head, noticing Blaine and raising his eyebrow.

"Blaine... To what do I owe this honor?" He asked, ironically.

"I just... I wanted to ask you if you knew where Rachel was. She wasn't at her dorm." Blaine explained.

"I do." Sebastian said before continuing to count the money in the cash register before realizing that Blaine was still in front of him and staring at him. He sighed and looked at him. "She's spending the weekend at Bear Mountain with a few friends."

"And do you know when she's going to come back." Blaine asked.

"Yeah. But that's not like I'm going to tell you." Sebastian said.

"Are you serious?" Blaine said, getting angry. "You can't forbid me to see her, that is not your place!"

"I think that's _exactly_ my place. I'm her friend, and every time she's hurting, you're involved. So yeah, I don't want you to go see her when she's coming back and I hope she will have moved on from you after this weekend."

"You're one to talk, you broke up with her!" Blaine replied.

"I didn't break up with her, we just both realized we were better as friends than a couple! You don't get to judge Rachel and I's relationship, and if I recall correctly _you_ are the one who cheated on your boyfriend!" Sebastian said.

Blaine shook his head. Sebastian had no right to talk about this. How did he even know? Rachel just had told him, but it really bothered him.

"Get out of my store." Sebastian said.

And Blaine did it, because he really didn't want to stay with him. He used to not like Sebastian. Now he almost hated him. Who did he think he was, judging him and his relationship with Rachel? Blaine was more than happy that Rachel wasn't dating him anymore, because she deserved way better. But maybe even Blaine wasn't good enough for her.

Blaine started to think that maybe Rachel deserved better than someone like him. Maybe she wouldn't want him, and he couldn't blame her. He had made her 'cheat' on her best friend, and forced her to lie to him. He had never thought of this before, but maybe while he was with Kurt, Rachel had wanted to be with him. Maybe she had thought about a relationship with him. But Blaine had stayed with Kurt. And maybe now it was too late.

OooO

Blaine had spent the entire weekend in inside, sleeping, watching TV and doing his homework. Spending all his time in the flat he used to share with his ex-boyfriend may not have been the best idea, but every time he thought about Rachel, he felt better. He was going to talk to her. He didn't know how this talk would go, but he didn't really care anymore. He just wanted to see her. He had missed her so much, he had missed talking to her, and looking at her, he had missed her presence.

And as he was thinking about her, about seeing her again, it became clear to him. He was in love with her. It was as simple as that. He had probably never stopped loving her. But now at least, he knew it. He hoped she felt the same, because if she did, he knew they could be something great together.

And after he realized his feeling for Rachel, Blaine didn't feel the time pass. It was already Sunday evening, and he hoped Rachel was already home. So he took the train to come to her dorm, and knocked on her door. He was a bundle of nerves, waiting for Rachel to open the door. And she did. When he saw her, his heart sped up in his chest. She was so beautiful, so perfect.

She stood in front of him, frozen, as if she wasn't prepared to see him. They stood there, in front of one another until Rachel began to talk.

"What... What are you doing here?" She asked.

Blaine wanted to tell her everything he felt and all he had thought about during this weekend, but he didn't know where to start.

"I, I... I missed you." He started to say. "And I know it might seem crazy to say that now, with everything that happened and maybe it's too late, but I will never forgive myself if I don't tell you everything I have to tell you. I know that this situation is messed up. _Everything_ is messed up. And it would be complicated, but I think it would be worth it, we should at least just try. Because I love you Rachel, and I want to be with you, no matter what and..."

He was interrupted by Rachel, who grabbed him by the collar and pressed her lips against his. It startled him at first, but then he eased into the kiss, putting his hands on her waist. She put her arms around his neck, and their tongs intertwined, their heart beating together. It had definitely been too long since he had kissed her.

It was as if everything they needed to say was said in this kiss. They parted away, opening their eyes and staring at each other as if nothing else in the world existed.

"I love you too." Rachel said. "I know it might seem very sudden, but I actually thought a lot about it lately."

"Okay then." Blaine said with a smile, not really knowing what to say and blushing.

"Okay." Rachel replied, laughing.

Blaine's heart was beating so fast, he was sure if he had to talk right now, he would say something stupid.

"Hey... What is going on here...?" They heard.

Zoe was standing behind them, and Blaine just realized that it was absolutely normal that she was there, since it was her dorm too.

"Zoe, could you... let us for a moment? Blaine and I kind of had some things to talk about."

Zoe nodded and left, leaving Blaine and Rachel alone.

They entered the room and sat on Rachel bed, next to each other. Blaine told her about how he thought they could be a happy couple together, holding her hand in his. And she listened, before saying that she would like that, that she knew it was probably going to be complicated, but she wanted to try.

"What about Kurt?" Blaine asked.

He didn't want to talk about that, but he had to. He knew that sooner or later, they would have to talk about Kurt.

"I... I don't want to hurt him, I really don't. I haven't talk to him since your breakup so I don't really know how he is doing, but... I don't want to say no to us." She said. "And I think we should tell him about what we did together in High School. I won't tell him if you don't want to, I mean, you were is boyfriend at the time, but I think he deserves to know."

Blaine took a deep breath. "I think you're right." He said. "I just don't know how to tell him. How can I say that I cheated on him during High School and kept it a secret during all this years?"

"Maybe it could be a good thing for both of you to talk. I mean, you didn't really talked about... you know... Kurt cheating on you." Rachel said.

"Yeah I know." Blaine sighed.

"Whatever you decide to do, I will support you." Rachel said, kissing his cheek.

OooO

"You're kidding me, right? Cause there's no way in hell you could have possibly done that!" Kurt shouted at Blaine.

The day after, Blaine had asked Kurt to meet him at what used to be 'their' but now 'his' flat and he had tell him everything. All the lies he had accumulated. And Kurt wasn't happy about it, but he couldn't blame him, that was predictable.

"Did you just said that you cheated on me for months with my best friend?! You don't even understand how _furious_ I am right now." Kurt said.

"I understand that." Blaine simply replied.

He wasn't there to get angry, so he was going to try and keep his calm.

"No, I don't think you can even understand how I'm feeling right now!" Kurt said.

"I'm pretty sure I can since you cheated on me too." Blaine replied.

"Are you seriously talking about this now?" Kurt said.

"I just wanna know. For how long? For how long did you cheat on me in our flat?" Blaine asked.

"Two months." Kurt said dryly.

"Two months? Two fucking months!" Blaine shouted.

"Our relationship was dead, Blaine!"

"Well, if that was what you thought, you could have, I don't know, talk to me!" Blaine said.

"I'm not saying I don't regret it, okay? I know it was bad and I shouldn't have done it." Kurt said.

"Yeah, sure." Blaine replied.

"Okay, so now you seem to forget that you're the one who came to tell me that you had done something really bad." Kurt said.

"Yeah, something I honestly regret, I stopped it because I loved you and every day after that I tried to make up for it! But it seems like you had already put an end to our relationship!" Blaine said.

Kurt didn't react for a moment. His eyes were blanked. "You said 'loved'." He said.

"Kurt..." Blaine said.

"No, you don't have to explain it to me, you've made you choice." Kurt said before leaving.

Blaine sighed. He felt bad, he really did, he still was attached to Kurt. They had been together for so long. But he didn't have the same feelings he used to have towards him.

OooO

Blaine had taken a nap and was on his homework for college when he received a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Blaine?" He heard.

"Yep, that's me." He answered.

"It's Zoe, I... something happened and..."

It sounded like she was crying while talking and that made Blaine nervous.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

Zoe took a deep breath. "Rachel had an accident, she's at the hospital and the doctors say it's serious."

OooO

 **This is the end of the chapter, I hope you liked it! Thanks for everyone who still follows me even though it's been a very long time since I updated, and I think I don't say it enough, so thank you for the reviews, it really makes my day :) . And I just want to say that after this one, there will be two chapters (maybe an epilogue). See you soon ;)**


	13. Memories

**A.N./ Hello! This is kind of a special chapter, since it's going to be memories from Rachel's point of view (I kind of did that with my previous story and I had fun writing it so I though 'why not?'). And the next chapter will be a normal chapter. So... here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor any of its characters.**

OooO

September, 2014 - Junior year of High School

Rachel came back home with the music sheets of 'The Only Exception', ready to rehearse to sing to her boyfriend. She wanted to apologize, she had to. But at the same time, she couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious man she had met at the store today. It was intriguing, and she had almost felt like he was flirting with her, and she wasn't used to that.

The next day, she asked Finn to meet her in the choir room and she sang to him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have given you an ultimatum," she said after the song, "I just... I was scared. You're going to be popular again, and... I'm still going to be Rachel."

"But Rachel, that's why I love you, because you're you and no one else. You're unique." Finn said.

He got up and came to kiss her. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

OooO

September, 2014 - Junior Year of High School

"Blaine, this is Rachel, my best friends, and Rachel, this is Blaine." Kurt said happily.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel said, smiling, though she just wanted to scream.

Seriously, why did he have to be Kurt's friend? Did she was so unlucky?

"Nice to meet you too." Blaine answered.

Well, at least he was playing along.

"I'm so happy to introduce you to each other, I'm sure you're going to be friends!" Kurt said with excitement.

"Yeah." Blaine said, smiling and shooting a stare to Rachel who blushed.

"So, How did you two meet?" She asked, trying not to sound bitter.

"Well, you know how the boys sent me to spy on the Warblers since we didn't really knew them. So I went to the Dalton Academy and everyone was running to see the Warblers sing because they basically are like rockstars and Blaine took my hand and led me to the choir room, and the Warblers sang and Blaine he sang amazingly. And then we took a coffee and talked, and here we are."

"Wow, it was kind of an unexpected encounter, wasn't it?" Rachel tried to joke.

"Definitely." Blaine answered.

She had thought meeting Kurt's new friend would be fun, she was glad he had finally met another openly gay boy. But she had also met someone, she was single now, and she had hoped maybe that encounter wasn't just due to chance. But no. Something had to go wrong, of course.

"Seriously, though, you should hear Blaine sing, Rachel." Kurt said.

Something told her it was better to not see him again, but at the same time, she was intrigued.

"I'm looking forward to it." She said.

OooO

March 2015 - Junior Year of High School

Rachel was lying on her bed, her head resting on Blaine's chest. They had make out, like they always did, but now there were just lying on Rachel's bed next to each other. Rachel felt so peaceful and safe. It was just a simple moment, and for once, it felt like they weren't doing something really wrong. She knew that once Blaine would step out of this room, she would feel like she always felt, guilty and disappointed in herself.

She just didn't want this moment to end, because right now, everything felt perfect. She knew it shouldn't feel that way, but it did. She sighted.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked.

"I just... Everything feels perfect. I know we shouldn't be doing this, I know it. But right now, nothing feels out of place." She tried to explain.

"I think I know what you mean." Blaine answered after a few seconds.

"You do?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. You know sometimes I wonder wether or not we should stop this thing between us. But then I see you, and you're smiling and I don't want to say goodbye to all of this."

She felt Blaine's arm around her waist, holding her tightly.

"How is this going to end?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said quietly. "Let's not think about it for now."

Rachel closed her eyes, enjoying this simple moment and hoping it would never end. She knew one day, things would change. But she didn't want to think about it. They stayed like that, as if the rest of the world didn't exist. Until Blaine left to go back to his boarding school. And Rachel was all alone.

OooO

June 2015 - Junior Year of High School

Rachel and Jesse were dancing on the dance floor. She really wanted to enjoy this night, but she couldn't stop thinking about Blaine, who was there with his boyfriend who loved him. And she was there with the guy who broke an egg on her head.

Jesse put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck, grooving and enjoying the music. While she danced, she glanced quickly to where Blaine and Kurt were. She noticed Blaine looking in her way and she resumed what she was doing. Jesse started to kiss her neck, making her a little bit uncomfortable and she told him to stop it. She glanced again at Blaine. He wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Rachel? Rachel!" She heard.

"Yeah?" She answered to Jesse.

"Did you even hear what I said?" He asked.

"No, I'm sorry." She said.

"You seem a little bit absentminded tonight." He said.

"Yeah. No. It's nothing." She said.

It hurt, to think that soon, Blaine wouldn't be thinking about her. Just like now, when he had glanced away from her. It would take time, but one day, maybe it wouldn't hurt that much.

OooO

December 2015 - Senior Year of High School

It had been 6 months since Blaine and Rachel had stopped what they had been doing together. It was hard to forget about Blaine when she knew she was in love with him, so she decided to spend less time with him. But since Blaine and Kurt's couple was more strong than ever, spending less time with him meant spending less time with Kurt too.

It wasn't her intention, but it was a side effect. She could blame herself for that, after all, if they hadn't started to cheat on Kurt, none of this would happen.

"Rachel!" She heard Kurt call behind her.

She turned around to face him. It was weird, it had been a moment they hadn't talked together.

"So... Blaine and I are visiting some Colleges next week and I would like you to be there." He said.

Of course Blaine had to be there. She really wanted to be there, but she couldn't if Blaine was there. It hurt so much to see them together.

"I don't think I can, I'm sorry." Rachel answered.

Kurt nodded, though she could see he was sad.

The weeks went on, and they spent even lesser time together, to the point you could even wonder if they were still best friends.

"Oh, Rachel, long time no see." Kurt said as Rachel entered in the Lima Bean Coffee Shop.

"Kurt..." Rachel said.

"No, you don't have to explain yourself. I mean we're barely friend anymore, right?" Kurt said dryly.

Rachel understood why Kurt was angry, of course. He had every right to be. But she couldn't explain to him the reasons why she had been distant.

"It wasn't my intention to avoid you, I promise." Rachel said.

"Save it. You're never there for me ani way." Kurt said.

"Is that because I didn't went to New York to visit colleges?" She asked.

"It was important to me Rachel, I needed you! And you weren't there. You don't even try to be my friend anymore."

"That's not true." Rachel said.

"Oh really, can you tell me one time in the last few months when you were there for me?"He asked.

Rachel didn't answered. She knew she hadn't been a good friend lately, but she didn't want to say goodbye to her and Kurt's friendship.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Well, let's put an end to our friendship." He said.

"Kurt, please." Rachel said.

"We're not really friends anymore, so might as well make it official." Kurt.

And he left. And Rachel couldn't quite ask him to stay. What could she say anyway?

OooO

August 2016 - Freshman Year Of College

Rachel opened the door of what was going to be her dorm for the year. She entered and noticed a girl who was on the floor, unpacking her suitcase. She had blue eyes and light brown hair styled in two high buns on her head. She smiled.

"Hi, you must be my roommate." She said.

"I guess so, I'm Rachel." Rachel said with a shy smile.

The girl got up and said : "I'm Zoe, nice to meet you."

Rachel dropped her suitcase on the floor and started to unpack it, while Zoe had resumed what she was doing to. They weren't talking, but Rachel guessed it was normal, they didn't know each other after all.

"I'm majoring in Dance, by the way." Zoe said. "And you?"

"Musical Theatre." Rachel answered.

"Wow, that's cool! Maybe we will have a few classes in common." Zoe said.

Rachel nodded and got a photo of her and her dads out of her suitcase. She put it on the nightstand, sighting. It just made her realize that she was all alone in this big city. Although it had been all she had wanted, now she didn't really felt at ease.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah. It's just... It's weird to be alone in New York, in a reputed School."

"NYADA is a very competitive place. Might as well not be alone. I mean, we could... stick together, if you want to? It's always good to know someone has your back." Zoe said.

"I'd like that, thanks." Rachel said with a smile.

"Great! Well, after we finish this, we can go take a coffee and talk, what do you say?" Zoe asked.

"That would be great! I don't even know where we could go but we'll see." Rachel said.

"Well, when I arrived, I passed by this place where they serve cupcakes and it honestly seems to be so good." Zoe said.

"We should definitely try it." Rachel said.

And that was how Rachel and Zoe started to spend time together and became friends. Zoe was right, it was good to know someone had your back. Rachel hadn't made many friends, but she knew Zoe was there. And Zoe was a really funny girl to be around. She was talkative, witty and a really chill person. Rachel had saw her dance, and she had so much talent. She knew she would go far.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she entered the room, noticing Zoe sat on her bed,

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry." Zoe said, wiping a tear away.

"Oh Zoe, what happened?" Rachel asked, sitting next to her friend.

"It's Evan." Zoe said, sobbing.

"What did he do?" Rachel asked.

Evan was Zoe's boyfriend, they had been together for 4 months now. Rachel didn't like him, he was way to cocky. But she respected their relationship.

"He cheated on me. I saw him kissing Brooke." She said, crying in Rachel's arms.

"That bastard. I knew he didn't deserve you. Don't worry Zoe, everything's going to be alright."

So she tried to help Zoe. She held her until she stopped crying and then they watched TV, laughing and eating popcorn. The next day, she went to NYU to give a little visit to Evan during Football practice. Evan was playing Football, and she knew he left his stuff in the locker room while practicing. She took all of his clothes and the all School saw Evan try to run with only his towel on. She thought maybe she had been to mean, but... no. Nobody messed with her friend.

OooO

January 2017 - Freshman Year Of High School

"Hello, can I help you?" A young man told her when she entered the music shop.

"Hum, yes, I'm looking for a Great Comet music sheet." She said.

The young man raised an eyebrow at her.

"Natasha, Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812? The amazing sung through musical by Dave Malloy? You can't seriously tell me you don't know it." Rachel said.

"Well, I'm sorry but we don't have anything related to Musical Theatre." He told her.

"You must be kidding me." Rachel said, a look of shock on her face. "What's you name?"

"Sebastian." He said.

"Well Sebastian, this is unacceptable." She said.

"We have an ton of other music styles, you know." He said.

"Well, a music shop can't be a real music shop without some Musical Theatre. I mean, come on, we're in New York!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. He was good looking, she had to admit it.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Rachel." She answered.

"Well, Rachel, let's make a deal. You can make me listen to Broadway song or whatever but I also can make you listen to some real old rock. We'll see which one of us will change his mind." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Deal." Rachel said, determined.

So the next day she came with a song to make him listen, he had one for her too. It kind of became a tradition, two or three times a week she would come, if she hadn't too much work. Finally, he bought some Musical Theatre music sheets. And they became friends. He was always acting flirty around her, but she guessed it was just the way he always acted.

One day, Zoe and Rachel were supposed to get back to the Residence Hall together, but Rachel had to pass by Sebastian's Shop.

"Hi Seb." She said as she entered with Zoe.

"Hi beautiful. What can I do for you today?" He said.

"I'm just gonna... look around to see if I find some ideas." She explained.

"Okay. And who came with you?" He asked.

"That's Zoe, she's my roommate and friend." Rachel said, noticing that Zoe was staring at Sebastian.

"Nice to meet you, Zoe. Don't hesitate, if you need any help, I'm here." He said, winking at Rachel. "Oh, and don't forget you owe me that coffee."

"How could I forget? You constantly remind me of it." Rachel said, laughing.

"Well, it's not my fault if I just want to spend some time with you." He said with a smirk.

"Well, we'll see when we can do that." Rachel answered.

Rachel found what she was searching for and they got out of the store to start to walk to their dorm.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a hot 'friend' like him?" Zoe said.

"Because it's not like that." Rachel simply answered.

"Oh, come on, I was right there, and he only had eyes for you. He was obviously flirting with you." Zoe said,

"What? No, we're just friends." Rachel said.

"I bet it's going to change." Zoe said.

"Keep dreaming."

OooO

January 2018 - Sophomore Year of College

"Hi!" Rachel said as Blaine opened the door.

He smiled at her. They had decided to be friend not long ago and now they were seeing each other two or three times a week. It was weird, because they used to see each other often, two years ago, but that was in a very different context. Right now, she was just happy she had a friend in Blaine.

She entered and sat on the couch while Blaine went in the kitchen. He came to sat next to Rachel, giving her a tea.

"Thank." She said.

"Your welcome. Do you want to see something particular?" He asked, and she shook her head. "Well, let's just see what we can watch on tv."

He took the TV controller and searched for something to watch. Rachel looked at him. They was something off. He seemed tired, both physically and mentally.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He answered, his eyes still on the screen.

"Blaine, I know that's not true." Rachel said.

"I just... I have a lot on my mind lately, with school and everything." He explained.

"Let's take your mind of everything." She said.

Rachel got up and took her phone, 'With a little hep from my friends' starting as she started to dance.

"Seriously? Shoshana Bean's version?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"What? This version is awesome." Rachel answered.

"True." Blaine simply said.

"Come on! I know you just wanna dance!" Rachel said.

Blaine finally got up and the two friends just danced and sang with the music. It felt good, to forget about everything and just enjoy good music with your friend.

Kurt entered.

"What are you two doing?" He asked as he saw Blaine and Rachel.

"Isn't it obvious? We're dancing!" Rachel answered.

"Wanna join us?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I do!" He said as he threw his coat on the couch to start to dance.

And they danced, sang, laughed until they were too tired and had listened to the same song at least ten times. With two of the people she loved the most, Rachel realized she was just truly happy.

OooO

February 2018 - Sophomore Year of College

Rachel was walking with Sebastian. He had came to see Rachel after her classes and was walking her to her dorm. Since they were dating, it was normal, but something felt... awkward.

"So... Am I going to be the one to say it or are you?" Sebastian finally said.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"Us." He said very seriously. "Seriously, it's so weird since we started dating, it's like we can't act natural around each other. And I mean, we're barely a couple. We never even kissed." He said.

"That's true."

"All I'm saying, is that... maybe we should go back to just being friends. Don't get me wrong, you're amazing, you're beautiful, and smart, and witty, and adorable, and I love you, but more like a friend. And I know there's someone else you're thinking about too." He said.

It made sense, Sebastian wasn't saying that out of nowhere. It had been weird between them since they had been dating.

"Yeah, you're right, it was so much better when we were friends. Now I feel like there are things I can't do or say around you and I don't even know why!" She said.

"I know, right!" Sebastian said and they laughed. "So... Friends? Again?"

"Friends." Rachel answered before taking Sebastian into her arms. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"Me too, Rach." He said.

"For real though," she said, breaking the hug, "you became one of the most important people for me, and I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well, that's a good thing because you're never getting rid of me." Sebastian said with a smirk.

OooO

March 2018 - Sophomore Year of College

Blaine and Rachel had had a talk together the day before. They were going to try to be together, as crazy as it sounded. She was scared. But as the same time, she was so excited.

Rachel opened her front door, her breath got caught in her chest, Kurt was in front of her. It seemed like he was angry but trying to control his anger. And she knew. She knew it was the moment she had feared for so long. The moment she had hoped would have never happened, even if she knew it had to happen.

"Kurt..." She said.

"He told me." He said. "Blaine told me everything."

She shouldn't be surprised. They had just talked about it, she had said Kurt deserved to know. But somehow, she felt like she wasn't prepared.

"I..." She started, but she didn't even know what to say. She knew they was no valid excuse to what had happened, no real explanation. She was the one to blame, and she knew it.

"How could you?" Kurt said, and tears started to stream down his face.

She wanted to do something, but she couldn't, she knew that wouldn't help the situation. But how could she just stand there and watch her friend breaking into pieces.

"Kurt I know there's no excuses for what I've done but please don't hate me." Rachel said as she started to cry.

"You betrayed me." Kurt simply answered.

He seemed so broken, so lost. Rachel just wanted to take him into her arms, and it hurt to know that she couldn't.

"I don't even know why I came here. There's really nothing to say." He said, proceeding to walk out of Rachel's dorm.

She knew she should let him go, that was the thing to do. But the thought of loosing Kurt hurt so much. She had to something, even if she didn't exactly know what. So she followed Kurt out of her dorm and out of the building.

"Kurt wait, please." She said, desperate.

He continue to walk and crossed the road, Rachel still following him. He finally stopped and turned around.

"Please, just leave me alone. You can't even understand how much it hurts me to look at you and think about what you've done." He said.

And he left. Rachel standing in the middle of the road, helpless. So many things she wanted to say or do. But she was just standing, watching him walking away until she couldn't even see him in the crowd. Until she was hurting so much she didn't care about anything else. Until the car hit her.

OooO

 **And... End of the chapter! This chapter is actually a lot longer than I thought it would be so I really hope you liked it. Also, I recommend you to listen to Soshana Bean's version of the song 'With a little help from my friends' (the song used in the memory where they dance) if you just want a happy song to dance to :)**

 **See you soon for the final chapter and the epilogue ;)**


	14. Through the window

**A.N./ Hello, and welcome back to my story (I don't really know if I can welcome you to a story since it's not a place, but anyway) ! This is the final chapter of this story (but there will be an epilogue). I really hope you will enjoy this chapter, and feel free to tell me what you think about this chapter or the previous ones, the reviews really make my day :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor any of its characters. Sadly. I wish I did, but well. I don't.**

OooO

Blaine rushed into the hospital lobby, his heart pounding in his chest. He was sure he had never ran so fast. He took his phone to search for the text Zoe had sent him a few minutes ago, he read 'room 251'. He didn't even knew where was going, so he stopped and looked for indications on the walls. He finally saw where he was supposed to go and he took the elevator.

He had never been so scared of his life, and it felt like the elevator took a tremendous time to arrive at the fourth floor. He had to get to her. He had to.

When the elevator doors opened, Blaine got out as fast as possible and walked up to Zoe, who was sat on a bench in front of the room 251.

"How is she?" He asked, his voice trembly.

Zoe looked up to him, with a sorry face.

"She was hit by a car." She explained. "She has some broken bones, and the doctors say she's probably going to wake up, but we can't know if it had major consequences on her brain before she wakes up." She said, tears filling her eyes. "Only family is allowed in her room, and her fathers were on a business trip in Paris so they will be here in more than 8 hours.

Blaine just listened, not really realizing was Zoe said. It seemed just so... unreal. Everything was fine, they had talked together, he had told the truth to Kurt, they were supposed to be happy. And then this happened. And now... now everything seemed so uncertain.

Blaine walked up to the window giving on the hospital room. There, Rachel was laying, connected to multiples cables. She was so pale, barely breathing. As if she was broken.

And he bursted into tears. Zoe came and surrounded him with her arms as he just cried. It was one of this situation when you don't really know what to feel. He was scared, angry, sad, helpless. He couldn't even reach her, he could only stand in this hallway, and wait.

He thought about the last time he had seen her. He had told her he loved her, and she had said it back. It had felt like everything was right. But now he was wondering if he would hear her say it again.

He sat on the bench next to Zoe and they stayed like that, not saying anything. Watching people pass and waiting for something to change. But nothing changed.

Until Sebastian arrived out of breath.

"Where is she?" He asked, panicked.

"She's in there," Zoe said, pointing at the door of Rachel's room, "but we can't get in."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because we're not family members." Zoe explained.

"Well then I can just pretend I'm her cousin or whatever." Sebastian said.

"You don't even look a bit like her Sebastian, neither of us does." She said.

Sebastian sat on the bench next to Zoe, holding his head in his hands.

"How could this happen? This isn't fair." He said, his voice breaking, before he started to cry silently.

Blaine did not like Sebastian, but right now, he didn't care, and Sebastian didn't seem to care about him either. It wasn't about them. It was about Rachel. His heart just ache when he thought about her. Maybe she was going to wake up and she would not remember him. Or maybe it would be worse. Maybe she would never be the same, or maybe it would be so bad they had to unplug all the machines that kept her alive.

He couldn't even think about what he would do without her. He needed her. He needed to hold her, to kiss her, to hear her laugh, to make her smile. And maybe he would never get to do all of this things again. She was so precious and he felt so lucky to have just met her. From the beginning, he had known she was special. He had just realized she was indispensable to him, he couldn't loose her, not now.

He got up and walked up to the window overlooking Rachel's room. She was still there. Still laying, still connected to multiples cables, not reachable. He just wanted to sit next to her and hold her hand, and kiss her forehead. He would stay next to her for hours, he didn't care. He would stay until she woke up. He would sing to her, and whisper that he loves her.

Blaine put a hand on the window, as if to try and get closer to Rachel. But she still was so far away. He felt tears streaming down his face and closed his eyes to try to ease the pain, but it didn't change anything.

He went back to the bench. Zoe was holding Sebastian, and it looked like if she let him go, he would break into pieces. Blaine just sat next to them, and he felt Zoe's hand on his. He held it.

OooO

Blaine didn't even know how long they had been waiting, but he knew it had been hours. They had seen doctors come in and out of her room, but nothing else. A nurse that had noticed they had been there for a long time had come to inform them that Rachel's state was still the same and had asked if they needed anything.

Zoe had fallen asleep, her head resting on Sebastian shoulder, and Blaine was still holding her hand. It felt like the time had stopped, and they were just waiting for it to come back to normal. He had never imagined he would be hurting so much. But there he was, waiting for the girl he loved more than anything to wake up. And the worst was that he couldn't do anything, he was completely powerless.

He heard footsteps approaching and he looked up. Kurt was there, he seemed completely lost. He had thought it would just be awkward to talk to Kurt again after all the things they had said to each other, but right now it just felt comforting to see a familiar face.

"I probably should have come sooner, but I didn't know if it was a good idea." Kurt said with a little voice. "I'm still mad at her, and at you. But I just... I need to know she's going to be okay."

Blaine looked in Kurt's eyes, trying to find the hope he needed but didn't have himself.

"I can't tell you that, I don't know." He said.

"Oh gosh." Kurt said with a desperate voice before Blaine saw Kurt crying. "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"It's not." Blaine just said with a reassuring look. "You couldn't know this would happen."

Kurt sighted. "I should go." He said.

"You can stay, you know." Blaine told him.

"I know. But... I need time." He said.

Blaine nodded, and Kurt left.

"Was it Kurt?" Zoe, who seemed to have just woken up, asked.

"Yeah."

OooO

"Misters Berry's plane is late, I don't know when they'll be there." Zoe said.

Zoe and Blaine were at the coffee machine. They had decided they needed to actually do something, so they had gotten up and walked to the coffee machine. And caffeine could only help them anyway.

"Thank you for calling me." Blaine said.

Zoe shrugged. "I know Rachel would have wanted you to be there."

Since they had been at the hospital, Zoe had been the strongest one, and she had been the only reason Sebastian and Blaine had been holding on. But he knew she was hurting just as much as them.

"It's okay to be hurt, you know. You don't have to pretend you're alright." He said.

"I just... Rachel's my best friend. And she's always there for me and I love her so much and I..." She said before bursting into tears.

Blaine held her as she cried in his arms. He was thankful Rachel had Zoe in her life. She was such a good friend. So he had to take care of her.

OooO

They were back on the bench, in this silence that wasn't a silence. It was weird, because neither of them were making any sound, but they were in a hospital, so they obviously was some noise. But it was like they couldn't hear it. The three were staring the door of Rachel's room as if something was going to happen. But as they waited more and more, the hope they had was slowly lost.

Zoe's phone rang, Leroy Berry's name appearing on the screen. She excused herself and got up to answer the phone. Leaving Blaine and Sebastian alone on the bench, a space between them.

"I'm sorry for the way I talked to you last time, I wasn't really nice." Sebastian said, breaking the silence.

"Well, I guess we know there's blame to share." Blaine said. "At least I know you really care about her."

"You seem to too." Sebastian said. "But who can blame us? Rachel is amazing. She's the kind of girl that makes you want to be happy, she's like a light that enters in your life when you least expected it."

Blaine nodded. Rachel was just like that. When you first met her, you didn't know she was going to be so important in your life, but once she was in your life, you didn't want to live without her.

"You were right though." Blaine added. "I hurt her. I'm just... I am such a mess and I don't deserve her, I know it. But if she wants me, maybe I can become the man she deserves."

"If you really want to, you can." Sebastian said. "But I swear to god if you hurt her again I will fucking kill you."

"Okay, I got it." Blaine said.

"Good. You better make her happy then."

"Well, that's my goal." Blaine answered.

Zoe came back and sat between them again.

"Rachel's fathers will be there in one hours." She said.

The silence came back and they waited, again. Waited for a sign, just something. Something that would prove them that it wasn't over.

"She's going to be okay." Zoe said, determined.

Sebastian and Blaine turned their head to look at her.

"She has to." She added. "And... she's Rachel. She will be okay. I just know it."

Blaine turned back to stare at the door and closed his eyes. 'She's going to be okay', he repeated in his head. 'She's going to be okay'. Zoe was right. It was Rachel, and Rachel was a fighter. She would fight to survive, he knew that.

He opened his eyes and saw a nurse getting into Rachel's room, something that happened every hour. And then a doctor came in, and other nurses, and he heard noises coming from the room. His heart bit faster and faster at the realization of what might be happening, he glanced at Zoe and Sebastian, they had noticed too.

OooO

Thirty minutes. That was the time Blaine had been starring at the door, seeing doctors getting in and out, nurses getting in and out, bringing in the room medical equipment. And then a nurse came to see them.

"Are you here for Miss Berry?" She asked, the three of them answering 'yes' quickly. "She woke up, and..."

"Wait, wait, wait, she's... okay? She's _actually_ okay?" Sebastian asked with hope.

"She doesn't seem to have major consequences on her brain."

Blaine, Sebastian and Zoe just smiled. Realizing that one of the worst moment of their lives was over.

"You can see her, if you want. But once at a time." The nurse said, and they nodded.

"You should go first, Blaine." Zoe said.

"You're sure?" He asked, and she nodded. "Is it okay with you?" He asked Sebastian.

"Yeah, go see her, man." He answered genuinely.

Blaine nodded and walked towards Rachel's door. He was nervous. He had wanted to see her for so long, it seemed like he had been waiting for ever. And now, he was about to see her. He opened the door, entered and closed the door behind him. Rachel's eyes were closed, but as soon as she heard him, she opened them.

"Blaine? You're here?" She asked.

"Of course I'm here." He said and she smiled.

She seemed a little week, but she seemed okay. He came closer and sat on a chair that was next to the bed. He took her hand in his carefully.

"You scared me to death, babe. Please don't ever do that again." He said, kissing her hand.

"Now you call me 'babe'?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I'm sorry I..." He started but she interrupted him.

"No, I like it. It makes me feel like... like I'm your girlfriend."She said.

"You... you want to be my _girlfriend_?" He asked incredulous.

"Yeah, well, not if you don't want me to be, obviously." She said.

"No, yeah, _yeah_ , of course I want you to be my girlfriend." He said excitedly.

"Then it's settled." She said, smiling.

He kissed her on the lips, tenderly, and it felt so special. Their first kiss as a real couple. Yeah, they were a couple. For the first time, they weren't two people cheating on their boyfriend/best friend, or two people pretending to be just friends when they knew they were so much more. They were together, officially. And it felt so good.

"Can you stay with me for a bit?" She asked.

"Of course." He said, kissing her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I mean, I'm hurting, of course, but... it's tolerable." She said.

"Do you remember what happened before...?" He asked.

"Yeah. I remember everything. I remember Kurt crying, and leaving, and me following him. I remember him telling me to leave him alone, and I remember what I felt when the car hit me. Then nothing."

"It's my fault." Blaine said. "I shouldn't have talked to Kurt."

"Blaine, no, it's not your fault. We talked about it and I'm the one who told you Kurt deserved to know. If anything, it's my fault." She said.

"Rachel, that's absurd, it's not your fault."

"Exactly, it was an accident, no one could have predict it. It is no one's fault." She said.

"I'm just so glad you're okay." He said.

"Yeah, I'm glad too." She said and they laughed.

OooO

He spent some time with Rachel then he left. After all, Zoe and Sebastian wanted to see her too. Sebastian, as the gentleman he was, let Zoe go first. Then she left after five minutes and Sebastian went into the room. He stayed a little longer, and Blaine wondered what they had talked about, and what had happened in that room.

But it didn't matter. Rachel was fine. And she was his girlfriend. Well, if she hadn't wanted to be his girlfriend, he would still be happy because she was fine. But after everything, she had still chosen to be his girlfriend. And that made him more than happy.

After Sebastian came out of Rachel's room, Rachel's dads arrived. He saw them hugging their daughter through the window and him, Sebastian and Zoe went home. After all, Rachel needed to rest, and they were pretty tired too. They had spent ten hours in the hospital, and it was 6 am.

When Blaine got into his bed, he thought about the recent events. It was odd to think that a few hours ago he was living a nightmare, and that now everything was alright. Rachel had her left leg and her right arm broken but she was breathing, and she didn't have anything important on her brain. She was strong, and he knew she would be alright.

He went to see her at the hospital the next day, and the day after. He made sure she was alright and that she wasn't bored. He had been worried she would be sad to not dance and act anymore, but she gave impromptu concert to nurses and other patients, and it seemed to make her happy. He knew that she knew it wasn't the end of her career. She needed to rest, and to take time for herself. But after, she would go back to College and then take Broadway by storm.

He knew Sebastian and Zoe came as often as they could too. Rachel's dad had stayed a few days, but they had to go home due to their work.

Two weeks after the accident, Rachel was allowed to go home. The problem was she couldn't quite return to her dorm with Zoe at NYADA, since she didn't attend the school anymore. So he had proposed Rachel to live with him. At least, he could take care of her. But she had refused. And he knew she was right, because they had been dating for not so long, and they had to protect their relationship. So she asked Sebastian, and since he had a spare room, he gladly gave it to her.

Sebastian started to work less to be home as much as possible to help Rachel, even if she protested against that, and Zoe and Blaine came to see her, sometimes they spent the night watching a movie, just the four of them.

He hadn't seen Kurt ever since. He knew Rachel had called him and sent him texts, but those calls and texts were always unanswered. He understood, of course. Kurt needed time.

A month after, Rachel took of her plasters and a month after she had started re-education, she could finally walk again without a crutch. He was so proud of her, of everything she had done despite everything that had happened.

"So, I was thinking." He told her as they were walking hand in hand in the New York streets. "We never really had our first date."

"You're right." She said.

"And we've been dating for three months now. So... I want to take you on a date." He said.

"Yeah, I pretty much got the idea." She said, laughing. "And it's a yes, Blaine."

"Is there anything in particular you wanna do?" He asked.

"No. Surprise me." She said kissing his cheek.

"Seriously? That's too much pressure. What if I end up disappointing you?"

"You won't." She reassured him. "And if there's a thing I learned with you, Blaine Warbler, it's that you always rock my world."

OooO

 **A.N./And... the end! It's actually weird to realize that it's the end of the final chapter. After months, this story is over (even though there will be an epilogue, just like I said). I hope you saw the reference to the chapter 'The Kiss' in the last sentence, which was taken in the episode 'Blame it on the alcohol' of Glee. And thank you for following my story, favoriting it, reviewing, or just for reading it. It's already the second story I finished and right now I'm not sure I fully realize it, but yeah, it's (almost) over. When I started writing, I didn't even know the half of how this story would go. And now, I'm proud of what I've done, I think. I know it's not perfect, but it can only get better, right?**

 **See you soon for the epilogue ;)**


	15. Epilogue

**A.N./Hi! Here is the epilogue I promised you, enjoy ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor any of its characters.**

OooO

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes, feeling a breeze on her face in this hot day of summer. She opened her eyes, enjoying the sight of New York. The view from the roof of her building was so beautiful, especially during the sunset.

It was during time like this that she could really appreciate living in this city. Those times when she stopped running and just enjoyed being there. And it was necessary to take time for herself, after all, she had a pretty busy life. Finally, after many obstacles and a lot of work, she was living her dream. She was playing in a musical on Broadway. It was a supportive role, but she was happy of all she could do with that role. And she knew that one day, her time would come and she would be the lead actress of a Tony nominated show. She just had to be patient, and work hard for what she wanted.

But she wasn't in any rush. She had waited way too long to be where she was right now, and she wanted to enjoy it as long as she could. And there was so much she loved about her job. She loved waking up in the morning and being excited about what she was going to do, she loved entering in the Gershwin theatre to prepare herself for the first show of the day, she loved getting dressed and seeing herself in costume in the mirror, she loved getting on stage and singing and acting for the audience, she loved signing playbills and taking photographs at the stage door, but most of all, she loved the people she worked with.

It was so different from what she had experienced in High School or in College. College was so competitive and some people were just basically mean and ready to walk all over you. But the cast and crew with whom she worked was so supportive. They were almost like a family. It wasn't always pretty and happy, sometimes two members of the cast or crew would have an argument, but they were a family, so they solved it together, like a family. When someone left for another show, everyone was sad but they would also be happy for him or her and they would sing 'Happy Trails' together. And if someone new arrived, they would welcome him or her with smiles and encouragements, they would not compare him or her with the person who had their role before, but just be happy to have someone new who would come with his or her own experience.

Theatre really was a world where Rachel could express herself, show her talent and grow. It wasn't always easy, but it was worth it. She felt accepted. No one told her that she was loud or annoying. She was surrounded by people who had the same passion as her, but unlike in College, were people who were in the same major as you saw you like an enemy, people saw you like an ally. Not everybody had good intentions or was kind, but Rachel just ignored the few unpleasant people she met.

She felt really lucky to live her dream. Especially considering the event that had occurred a few years ago. It was odd to think about this accident, it seemed like I was so long ago, while it had happened only four years ago.

She had come a long way since then. When she had been out of the hospital, she had lived with Sebastian. He had took care of her, even if she had told him to go to work instead, but just like Rachel, Sebastian was pretty stubborn. She didn't know what she would have done without him. She had been through reeducation, and then a long path to use her body like she used to. And a year after the accident, she had decided to go back to school. So she had auditioned again, and luckily she had been accepted in NYADA for the second time, as a junior. So she had studied two years, and she graduated with a Bachelor in Art, ready to take Broadway by storm.

Actually she hadn't. Not at first. Her first year out of College she had had a few small roles in Ensembles in Off-Broadway or Off-Off-Broadway shows. But nothing major. And then she had had this role in Wicked, the role she currently played.

So yeah, she knew she was lucky, after everything, to live this life, and with the people who shared her life. She would never ever want to exchange them with some other people.

"What are you doing?" She heard behind her.

She turned and saw Blaine who was walking towards her. She smiled. Yeah, Blaine was also one of the people she felt lucky to have in her life. He had been there for her when she had woke up from the accident and hadn't leave her side since. He was the reason she had felt strong enough to go through reeducation, he was the one who told her she could _and_ had to go to School again.

He supported her, even when she was a pain in the ass, and she had to admit it, there were a lot of moments when she had been a pain in the ass, to say the least. But he had been there, and still was.

"I'm just enjoying the beautiful view." She answered.

"I see a beautiful view too but I don't think we're talking about the same thing." He said with a smirk, putting his hands on her waist.

"What a flirt." Rachel said with a laugh, surrounding his neck with her arms and as they shared a passionate kiss.

Blaine was the love of her life, she knew it. She had tried to deny it, but it was obvious. She loved him with all her heart and she knew she always would. She just loved everything about him, even his flaws. And she loved spending time with him. Blaine and Rachel weren't the kind of couple who would go on dates every time. They went on dates, but they rather snuggle together in a blanket on the couch and watch an old musical on Blaine's computer.

They didn't need much, just each other. Blaine always reminded Rachel that he loved her and that she was amazing, kissed her on the cheek before leaving and made sure she was back home safe if he wasn't there. He was so sweet, and the best boyfriend she could ask for.

And she had to see him everyday since they lived together now. They had took this decision two years ago, and had found an apartment for the two of them. They did spent a lot of time together then, but during the first year Rachel had school, and Blaine too, then they both started to work so they didn't see each other every time. They had fights, like every couple, but they talked about it and solved it. They had learned that not talk about something would only make it worst in the end, so talking was an important things for them.

"You finished work?" Rachel asked him.

"Yeah, I think this musical will be something very special." He said.

Blaine was a part of a creative team for a new musical. After College, he had decided to continue to compose music. He had composed a few songs for some movies, but this musical was very important to him, because he had to co-write the score of an entire show. Rachel was proud of him and she knew he would be nominated for a Tony someday.

"But I didn't came here to talk about work." He said, taking an envelope out of his pocket. "It was in our letter box." He said before giving Rachel the envelope that had already been open.

Rachel opened it and took the card that was in it, widening her eyes when she read what was written.

"It's an invitation to an Engagement Party." She said before realizing. "Kurt invited me to his Engagement Party!" She said with excitement.

She hadn't talked to Kurt since the accident, so she was expectedly surprised. She smiled. Kurt wanted to see her. And not for anything, for a happy celebration, his Engagement Party! And that meant he was engaged. Rachel hadn't heard about him for so long, she was just so happy for him.

"You seem surprised." Blaine said.

"Yeah, well I didn't expected him to invite the girl who his ex cheated on him with." Rachel said.

"Maybe he's thankful because he wouldn't be with his fiancé if we hadn't cheated." Blaine said jokingly and Rachel nudged him.

"Don't day that." She said. "What we did was bad."

"I know, and if I could, I would have done things differently. But there's no place I'd rather be than with you." He said.

Rachel smiled and kissed him deeply, before breaking the kiss suddenly.

"I forgot I gotta help Zoe prepare for her date." She said, her eyes wide.

"Well, go then." Blaine said.

"Yeah, I'm going." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine said as Rachel started to walk fast towards the door.

OooO

"I'm here, I'm here!" Rachel said as she entered Zoe's apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Were were you?" Zoe asked.

"I... got distracted...?" Rachel explained and she saw that Zoe was really stressed out. "Zoe, calm down, everything's fine."

"No, nothing is fine! I don't know what to wear, I don't know what makeup I should use, how to style my hair, what I should or should not say or do..." Zoe started.

"Zoe, stop." Rachel said as she put her hands on Zoe's shoulders. "We're going to figure all that, and that's not important anyway. He invited you on a date because of you, because you're amazing. You're smart, you're hella hot, an independent woman, witty, funny, amazing in what you do..."

"Rachel, _you_ are playing Nessarose in Wicked. _I_ am unemployed." Zoe interrupted Rachel.

"That doesn't mean anything, you're still a very talented dancer. And I told you you should have auditioned for a track in the Wicked Ensemble!" Rachel said.

"No offense Elphie but I don't think I could be friend with you _and_ work with you." Zoe said.

Rachel rolled her eyes and went to Zoe's room to open her wardrobe and picked out a dress.

"What do you think of that one?" Rachel asked.

"I could wear that, I guess." Zoe said.

"I guess?" Rachel asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I don't know. I know it may seem weird because it's just our first date but... I want it to be perfect." Zoe said.

"It's going to be." Rachel said with a reassuring smile. "I really think that dress would look really good on you."

"I'm going to try it." Zoe said.

She took off her shirt and her pants and slipped on the dress.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"You look wonderful." Rachel said with a smile, a tear falling from her eye.

"Are you crying?" Zoe asked.

"It's just... I am so happy because you look so happy." Rachel said.

"One day, I want to live what you and Blaine have." Zoe said. "And I really like Sebastian. Like, _really_ really. Like, way to much. But at the same time, it's weird to go on a date with someone you've know for so long."

"Yeah, well Blaine and I have been shipping you for at least three years, so thank goodness you're finally doing something about this obvious thing between the two of you." Rachel said, and Zoe laughed.

The two girls sat on the bed with Zoe's makeup and Rachel started to apply some foundation on Zoe's face.

"I just realized that now, but thank god you and Sebastian never kissed or worse when you were dating." Zoe said. "It would have been so weird otherwise."

"You're right. I still can't believe we dated. Seb is almost like my brother now, so it would have mean that I dated my brother. _Ew_." Rachel said, wincing.

Rachel finished Zoe's makeup and just looked at her. She was so proud of her. Zoe was Rachel's best friend. She had always been there for Rachel, especially when times got rough with the accident. And she didn't know how to thank her for being there, or for making her laugh when she wanted to cry. But Zoe deserved all the happiness she had and even more.

"I love you, you know." Rachel said.

"I know. And you know I love you too." Zoe said.

"I do." Rachel. "Now go be yourself and get that man!"

"I will."

OooO

 **A.N./And... the end! For real this time. I hope you liked it, I just really wanted to explain what happened after the accident and to show a little bit how Blaine and Rachel worked as a couple. And at the same time I didn't want to finish the story with Blaine and Rachel, and I like the idea that it finished with Rachel and Zoe, because even if we haven't seen that much of Zoe (we'll, that's just basically my fault), Zoe had been such an important person in Rachel's life. And I wanted her and Sebastian to get together for so long, so I just thought "Might as well do that in the epilogue". Also I don't know about you but I think Sebastian and Zoe would look super cute together.**

 **Anyway... this is the end. So thank you for everything, even if I already said it in the last chapter. And if you want to, you can check out my previous story, 'Behind the Curtain', it's an alternate universe with Blaine/Rachel (Blainchel), but I have to warn you that it's probably full of grammatical and orthographic mistakes, I am French and English isn't my first language so yeah, I make mistakes. So if you saw a lot of mistakes in this story just imagine what it was like in my previous one. But it would be really cool to know what you think about it so do what you want I guess.**

 **Feel free to give me your opinion on this story by reviewing, I love your reviews and I accept constructive criticism.**

 **Bye ;)**


End file.
